Róbame
by Ms. Akai Sumi
Summary: "En el lecho de la indiferencia sobra espacio para nuevas pasiones" Lemons Kacchako. Infidelidades.
1. Chapter 1

**Róbame**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **1\. Kacchako (AU). Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.**

 **2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **¿Truco o trato?**

Agotada miró la ruma de papeles por firmar, se sentía vacía, nula, densa.

Revisó sus folderes encontrando aún más trabajo del esperado. Abatida dejó caer su rostro en el escritorio, no quería saber más de trabajo, estaba a punto de salir de ahí y dejar todo a la deriva.

Desbloqueó su móvil esperanzada en encontrar algo interesante.

0 mensajes. Y él la había dejado en visto, usual. Hizo una mueca, las cosas en su matrimonio iban de mal en peor y no se sentía con ánimos de seguir luchando. Amaba a Izuku, pero últimamente estaba intratable. Cada vez que le hablaba o trataba de acaparar su atención salía con un "Estoy ocupado" "Ochako tengo papeles por revisar" "Tengo una reunión". Sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, todo en su vida estaba tan mal, tanto como profesional y personalmente.

Levantó la vista hacia la derecha, su llanto se hizo aún más amargo. Ahí es donde reposaba la foto de su boda. Izuku lucía sonriente, hasta sonrojado, y todos sus amigos celebrando con ellos aquel día tan importante para ambos como pareja. 5 años de casados, y su aniversario sería en una semana. ¿Planes? Ninguno. Trabajo, Ochako, trabajo. Cómo buena esposa solo debes comprender y esperar ¿No es así? Callar mientras él anda día, tarde y noche con Tsuyu en reunión tras reunión. Cuando no llega a casa a dormir, cuando cancela sus citas.

El intercomunicador vibró. Descolgó el teléfono estirando la mano con desgano.

— Dime Momo. — su voz sonó agria, se lamentó en silencio, ella no tenía la culpa de sus temas.

— Ah... ¿Te encuentras bien Ochako? — arqueó una ceja. ¿Bien? Ay por favor, todos en la maldita empresa sabían que nada andaba bien. Respiró hondo y respondió con la mejor voz que tenía.

— Si, tranquila, ya sabes muchos papeles. — tomó el cuadro dejándolo reposar en la mesa tapando la foto. El solo verla le ponía aún más histérica.

—Sobre eso, todo se postergó hasta en dos semanas. Puedes estar más tranquila. Sal, bebe algo, te presionas mucho. Continuaré mi trabajo ¿Sí? — solo hubo silencio — Ochako, todos aquí te queremos mucho, no lo olvides. — añadió.

— Gracias. Y yo a ustedes. — colgó y soltó todo el aire que tenía guardado en el pecho. Por fin aire, por fin un respiro. Se irguió y busco su cartera en sus cajones. Sacó su espejo mirándose en él. Lucía ojerosa, demacrada. Llevaba dos días sin poder conciliar el sueño. Y su rostro se había llevado la peor parte.

Caminó hacia el baño de su oficina con su cartera en manos. Se lavó la cara y aplicó maquillaje en su rostro para mejorar su aspecto. Se sintió mejor consigo misma al ver su resultado. Era aún una mujer joven, 31 años no eran nada.

Tenía una reunión con el dueño de un gimnasio y de verdad no sentía ganas de asistir.

Trabajar en una agencia de Marketing era agotador. Y eso que era la relacionista pública. No quería ni imaginar el como se rompían la cabeza los creativos de las campañas publicitarias.

Salió de la oficina despidiéndose de Ashido a paso rápido. La oficina de su esposo se encontraba al final del pasillo. El solo sentir algo de su presencia le ponía de nervios así que pasó de largo tomando el ascensor. No quería cruzarse con nadie.

Una vez fuera se dirigió al estacionamiento encendiendo su Mercedes. El motor gruñó sensualmente. Cómo amaba su auto. Encendió la música y e inició el recorrido a un restaurante exclusivo de la ciudad. Ahí sería la reunión con el señor Bakugo, un hombre de 52 años aparentemente pasivo, reservado y amable.

El tráfico le detuvo el placentero viaje regresándole cierta parte de su estrés. Cuando por fin se disipó en un par de cuadras ya estaba frente a la fachada del restaurante. Sonrió, tenía mucha hambre, ojalá pueda cerrar este nuevo negocio y tomarse el día en casa junto a su gata o en el café con un libro nuevo.

— Buenos días, Ochako Midoriya — extendió su identificación — tengo una reserva.

Una joven bella y rubia con los labios más carmín que había visto se acercó a ella con una carpeta, revisándola seguramente para encontrar su nombre entre las reservas del día.

— Bienvenida, ciertamente su nombre se encuentra en lista, pase por favor. Su acompañante llegó hace un par de minutos. — vaya hombre puntual, pensó.

El restaurante era precioso, no frívolo, como los que solía frecuentar con Izuku. Por eso le gustaba tanto, era el lugar perfecto para concretar negocios y charlar gratamente con algún futuro cliente.

Su mesa se encontraba al lado del balcón, su favorita por la luz y la vista a la calle. Un caballero rubio y de mirada sencilla ya estaba sentado esperándola. Cuando la vió llegar le dedicó una sonrisa discreta. Se puso de pie. La asistenta se despidió y retiró.

— Masaru Bakugo un placer. — extendió su mano saludándola con formalidad.

— Ochako Midoriya. Mucho gusto, por favor tomemos asiento. — dicho esto se sentaron y miraron con amabilidad.

— ¿Como se encuentra hoy? ¿Ya estamos listos para firmar el contrato? — de su cartera sacó su carpeta dejándola en la mesa. Tratando de presionarlo para firmar de una vez.

— Señora Midoriya, estamos absolutamente convencidos de que su agencia hará un buen trabajo con las campañas que tenemos programadas para este año y mi esposa y yo queríamos cerrar el contrato hoy, pero aún tenemos un problema. — Ochako no pudo disimular su sorpresa. — ¿Un problema? Dígame cuál es y me encargaré de solucionarlo, lo más pronto posible. — sus ojos conectaron con los contrarios transmitiéndole confianza.

— Mi hijo. — anunció.

— ¿Su hijo?

— Si — suspiró — se rehúsa en acceder a firmar con su empresa sin antes conocer a las personas que trabajaran con nosotros. Es muy exigente, a pesar de su edad.

Esto no podía estar pasando, de verdad no quería convencer más personas, su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso. Esto estaba programado para hoy, Izuku armaría un alboroto en cuanto le dijera que no pudo cerrar el contrato en el plazo programado. Ya lo veía temblando y dando vueltas por la oficina. Sonrió incómoda.

— ¿Y cómo puedo hacer para comunicarme con él? ¿Se encuentra en el gimnasio ahora? ¿Podría llevarme?

— Se encuentra ahí, pero no podré llevarla, me gustaría estar con usted para convencerlo juntos pero lastimosamente tengo una cita con mi esposa. Confío en su buen criterio señora Midoriya. Buena suerte.

El almuerzo transcurrió normal, el señor Bakugo era muy amable, casi no se le sentía como cliente. Una vez terminada la reunión bajaron a la recepción y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. El rubio le deseó suerte, otra vez. Según el de verdad la necesitaría.

Aún no entendía por qué su hijo tenía tantos problemas con la agencia de marketing. No tenía nada que ver con su labor, su padre era el dueño y administrador. ¿Qué voz o voto podría tener? Ni siquiera supo a que se encargaba exactamente. Subió a su auto de nuevo y condujo hacia su casa.

Le dió el día libre a los empleados y entró a su habitación, se recostó en su cama. Su gata Himiko no tardó en subir a su lado y restregarse con su rostro.

— Hola~ — la tomó en brazos y le miró con tristeza. — ¿Cómo convenzo a este chico problema, gatita? Dame ideas, seamos creativas. — sonrió a la felina que ronroneaba embelesada por sus acciones.

Pensando se le prendió el foquito de las ideas.

— ¿Sabes qué? La mejor forma de conocer un negocio es recibir su servicio, me inscribiré en el gimnasio. — dejó a Himiko en la cama y fue a por su ropa deportiva. Cuando se la puso notó que aún se veía bien en ella. No había tenido hijos así que su cuerpo se mantenía intacto. Lo único que había cambiado es el ancho de sus caderas. Se veía más voluptuosa por consumir anticonceptivos a largo plazo.

Llenó su maletín con lo necesario y salió antes acariciando a la gata que maulló al verla irse.

De nuevo en el coche manejó hasta la dirección que el señor Bakugo le había dado. Un edificio sencillo se alzó a su vista. Un rotulo pasado de moda rezaba "Gimnasio Bakugo" en el frente.

Estacionó el auto y bajó de él. Después de todo hace meses que no asistía al gimnasio. Un poco de sudor podría quitarle el maldito estrés. Quizá, quizá.

Las escaleras que dirigían al piso del gimnasio eran estrechas y estaban mal decoradas, muchos cambios por hacer. De verdad necesitaban una asesoría de imagen, y con urgencia.

El gimnasio era sencillo, pero acogedor. Le hacía sentir cómoda a pesar de lo deteriorado que estaba. Miró a su alrededor buscando al entrenador del gimnasio y con suerte encontrar al dichoso hijo del señor Bakugo.

— ¿Hola? Ahm, soy una nueva cliente. — que mala atención, ahora entendía por qué había una baja considerable en sus ganancias.

De pronto un joven rubio fornido a niveles extraordinarios apareció secando unas pesas que sostenía. Sus brazos eran el cuádruple de los suyos y sus pechos marcaban sus pezones erguidos sobre la camiseta sin mangas que traía puesta. Qué hombre, digno entrenador de gimnasio, mordió su labio inferior involuntariamente. Cuando la luz dió en su rostro entendió todo en ese momento, él era el hijo del señor Bakugo.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? — su voz era grave y poco amable. Le daría muchos problemas ganarse su confianza. Era mucho más joven que ella, su edad rondaba los 24 o 25 años aproximadamente.

— V-vengo a inscribirme en el gimnasio. — su voz había sonado temblorosa en mucho tiempo. Él era intimidante.

— Bien, deje la jodida maleta en los casilleros de allá y empecemos.— señaló unos viejos casilleros que estaban al fondo del cuarto.

— Está bien. — caminó hacia el lugar descrito mirándole de reojo. Le pareció ver una sonrisa en los labios del rubio. Nerviosa dejó su maletín y se quitó el saco dejando expuestas sus curvas al presente. Incómoda caminó hacia la sala de nuevo mirándole con las cejas alzadas.

— Y bien. ¿Qué es lo que quiere mejorar? — el joven se acercó a ella mirándole el cuerpo sin tapujos. — no encuentro nada mal en usted. ¿Para que quiere entrenar? Veo todo en orden. — su voz era realmente desagradable. Una persona sin tacto, si fuera un cliente real nunca más regresaría a ese gimnasio. Entonces iría defrente al grano.

— Déjeme presentarme. Soy Ochako Midoriya, Relacionista Pública de la agencia de Marketing, UA. Un placer conocerlo, hace unas horas estuve en una reunión con su padre. Me comentó que tenía inconvenientes con la firma del contrato, y bueno estoy aquí para convencerlo de que somos la mejor opción para administrar las campañas de su empresa. — cuando terminó de decir todo ésto dudó en haber tomado la decisión correcta. El joven había puesto una cara de furia considerable.

— Así que es usted la lagartija que quiere meter sus narices en nuestro negocio. — chasqueó la lengua ofuscado. — regrese por donde vino, no habrá contrato. No mientras yo sea el jodido entrenador.

— Déjeme convencerlo, se que si llega a conocerme podrá ver que somos personas de confianza y aceptaría... — el dedo índice del rubio se posó en sus labios, callándola.

— ¿Escuchó lo que le dije? No quiero firmar ni una mierda de contrato, largo. — Ochako frunció el ceño perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!— Bakugo tomó la mano de Ochako que había salido despedida en un ángulo perfecto para estamparse en su cara. El rió divertido.

— No estás mal. — caminó a su alrededor observando a detalle sus curvas y deteniéndose a mirar nuevamente con descaro su trasero, muslos y caderas. — pero según noto eres una mujer descuidada. Por ese anillo veo que estás casada, pero esas ojeras delatan que todo no está bien. ¿O me equivoco? — se paró frente a ella mirándole directamente a los ojos con sorna.

— No se inmiscuya en mi vida personal, yo solo vine a tratar de convencerlo de trabajar con nosotros, no a ésto. Me retiro. — él la tomó del brazo volteándola y apegándola a su pecho.

— Hagamos algo, yo aceptaré el contrato de porquería ese pero tendrá que venir a entrenar aquí todos los putos días y pagará el triple por clase durante un mes. Ah y ni una palabra de esto a mi padre. — ella le dió un empujón alejándose. Estaba furiosa, pero aún así debía pensar en la empresa y en el exigente hombre que había tomado por marido, antes que en ella misma. ¿Tan bajo habías caído Ochako?

— Bien. Pero hoy no me quedaré. Nos vemos mañana Bakugo-kun. — tomó su maleta y se colocó su saco empezando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

— Hasta mañana preciosa. — respondió Bakugo con sarcasmo, mandó un beso volado que Ochako gruñó al oír. Quería matarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Holaaaaaa. Como dice en la descripción de arriba este fic será un AU. Esto será netamente Lemon así que no se sorprendan si las cosas se ponen intensas en el siguiente capítulo. Si no gustan de infidelidades y ese tipo de temas, cuidado (?) De ésto se trata este fic. Aquí también Ochako es un poco más sería debido a su estrés, edad y profesión, pero no se preocupen, poco a poco retomará su personalidad, al igual que Bakugo n.n Tendrá una trama un tanto más sombría que Sol de Otoño. Espero les haya gustado. uwu**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Róbame**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.**

 **2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 : Sucesos**

Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche, unas tres horas después desde que había tenido la desagradable reunión con el rubio entrenador. ¡Tener que tolerarlo por un mes! Y encima pagarle el triple por sus clases. Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín.

Continuó corriendo sintiendo como las gotas de sudor manchaban aún más su cuerpo. Se detuvo en una esquina y bebió un sorbo grande de agua. Estaba agotada, pero esa caminata / entrenamiento que había decidido tomar le había quitado unos cuantos puntos al estrés que cargaba hace días. Sentía que si llegaba a casa tomaría una ducha e inmediatamente caería dormida. Y como extrañaba dormir. Solo estaba a unos metros de su mansión, las luces estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que Izuku ya estaba en casa. Revisó su móvil con esperanzas de alguna llamada por su ausencia, pero nada.

No dejó que esto la afligiera y continuó corriendo hacia la casa. Himiko la recibió alegre dando vueltas entre sus piernas frotándose. Se agachó a darle algunos mimos antes de entrar a la cocina. Tomó una manzana del refrigerador y le dió una gran mordida. Estaba deliciosa.

Miró hacia la sala y ni rastro de su marido. Lo más probable era que esté en la oficina revisando aún más papeles. Lanzó los restos de la manzana al tacho de basura y se dirigió a las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Efectivamente, Midoriya seguía revisando papeles, la oficina tenía la luz prendida y la puerta cerrada con llave. Ni siquiera se molestó en anunciar su llegada. Retiró sus ropas entrando a la ducha. El agua estaba fresca, se sentía demasiado bien. Empezó a tararear una canción sonriendo mientras se duchaba, estaba decidida a no perder el tiempo pensando en Izuku y sus desatenciones. Había un joven problema a quien tenía que convencer de firmar un contrato. Y vaya que hombre, esos brazos, ese pecho, esos abdominales. Mordió su labio inferior imaginando cada detalle del cuerpo del rubio. Su mente le trajo los recuerdos de su actitud repulsiva y frunció el ceño. Muy sexy, muy todo pero era un completo imbécil. Además estando casada no podía pensar en alguien más que no sea su marido, aún peor esté siendo el hijo de su futuro cliente y para empeorarlo posiblemente 6 años menor que ella. Palmeó sus cachetes tratando de darse autocontrol.

Terminó de ducharse y se secó rápidamente. Solo se puso ropa interior y su bata de seda. Secó su cabello, y salió del baño con un semblante relajado. Izuku estaba en cama con su celular en las manos. Ahora al fin le veía la cara a su esposo. Este le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña al verla salir de la ducha. Aprovechó la situación para caminar con sensualidad y lucir su cuerpo semidesnudo a su marido.

— ¡Qué día! Apresúrate, quiero apagar las luces para dormir, estoy muy cansado.

Ignorada totalmente. Mordió su labio reprimiendo sus ganas de gritarle y decirle que reaccione. Maldita sea, que hombre tan despistado. Apagó la luz y sin contestar se echó a su lado dándole la espalda.

— Se ve que estás igual de exhausta que yo, mañana será otro día. Buenas noches Ochako.

No respondió. Esperó al menos algún: ¿Ochako dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Estás bien? Lo único que recibió fue un ronquido y suspiros. Siempre era así, el pegaba su cabeza a la almohada y quedaba automáticamente dormido.

Estaba harta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡A que no sabes a quién vi hoy en la mañana! — Ashido se acercó al escritorio de Jirou que la miró con expresión de aburrimiento. La mañana empezaba como siempre, el personal dedicando su tiempo en contar los chismes del día anterior hasta que los jefes llegaran.

— ¿A quién viste? — suspiró.

— ¡A Mineta! — Lo de siempre — Estaba en el ascensor con los demás y noté que estaba tratando de manosear a Momo, ¡Que pervertido! — Jirou entornó los ojos.

— Ashido, eso pasa todos los días, pensé que sería algo más interesante, tenemos que acabar de hacer éste catálogo o Iida nos colgará de cabeza a todos.

— Tienes razón... AHHHH, como odio las fechas límite. — tomó con sus manos la Mac sacudiéndola con frustración. — Aún me quedan 10 páginas por diagramar.

— A mí sólo 3. Será mejor que nos apuremos. — se colocó los audífonos y continuó con su labor. Ashido asintió con un puchero en los labios.

De pronto la castaña jefa entró al lado de Izuku a la oficina y todos se pusieron de pie. Inmediatamente Tsuyu ya estaba parada al lado de Midoriya con una carpeta informándole todo lo que debían hacer en el día. Todos se pusieron de pie a modo de saludo.

— ¡Buenos días chicos! Siéntense, siéntense — les dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada y luego retornó su atención a Tsuyu que seguía parloteando. Ochako les miró asistiendo para que tomen asiento. Continuaron su rumbo perdiéndose en el pasillo que se dividía en dos y llevaba a las oficinas de cada uno. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en empezar otra vez.

— ¡¿Viste la minifalda que traía Tsuyu hoy?! — Kaminari asintió con energía ante la pregunta de Mineta.

— Cierren la boca y trabajen, parecen un par de urgidos. Aquí lo que importa es Uraraka-san, cada vez se le ve más tensa. — Kirishima se apareció dándoles un coscorrón. Momo se acercó a ellos continuando la plática.

— Ayer estaba muy estresada con los papeles de los proyectos de la semana entrante, me preocupa. — se lamentó.

—Sí, cuando la vi salir ayer parecía que estaba al borde de un desmayo, pobre mujer, su marido se la pasa el día entero con la secretaria y ella firmando papeles sola encerrada en esa oficina.

— ¿No deberías estar en la entrada, Kirishima? — Momo le hizo notar.

— Ya lo sé, pero vine a ver a cierta señorita. — se alejó de ellos acercándose a la computadora de Ashido. Esta le sonrío coqueta al verlo pararse junto a sí. — Buenos días Ashido-chan~

— Hola Shima.(1) — Ashido le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Almorzamos juntos? — Jirou a su lado se dió un facepalm. Eran novios, ¡Demonios! Podían decirse eso por texto.

— Encantada, mi señor de la seguridad. — extendió su mano y el pelirrojo asentó sus labios en el dorso de ésta.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¿¡QUÉ HACEN HOLGAZANEANDO!? — Kirishima soltó la mano de su novia retrocediendo y caminando hacia el ascensor. Iida le miró histérico cuando pasó por su lado.

— Hola Iida, nos vemos. — entró al ascensor y se despidió de Ashido con un beso volado. Esta rió al verlo, ocultándose con su monitor. Momo salió corriendo hacia el pasillo en busca de su oficina. Iida miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que todos cumpliesen su trabajo.

— ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, no pierdan el tiempo, somos la mejor agencia, demuéstrenlo!

— ¡Sí! — contestaron al unísono.

Dicho esto fue a dejarle unos papeles a Momo que Ochako tendría que firmar. De pronto Tsuyu apareció buscando al peliazul diciéndole en voz baja algo y se lo llevó a la oficina de Midoriya. Tocó la puerta y entraron. Momo vió todo esto desde su cubículo con su mano en la mejilla. Se sentía aburrida. Si bien es cierto no tenía tanto trabajo como los demás, el ver entrar y salir a gente de esa oficina era muy monótono. Ochako ya no charlaba con ella ni se le veía en todo el día. Era deprimente estar alejada de todos, al menos Tsuyu estaba ocupada todo el día, ella holgazaneaba la mitad del día.

El teléfono vibró y emocionada lo descolgó.

— Oficina de la señora Midoriya, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — una voz agradable se oyó por el auricular.

— Buenos días señorita, soy Masaru Bakugo — al oír esto se puso alerta.

— Señor Bakugo ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Desea que le derive la llamada a Midoriya-san? — preguntó con voz de contestadora automática.

— Por favor. — presionó un botón, la voz de Ochako resonó en su auricular.

— Dime Momo. — suspiró, ahí otra vez esa voz. Necesitaban una charla de amigas, pronto.

— El señor Bakugo desea hablar con usted.

— Muchas gracias Momo, pásamelo.

Detuvo la llamada despidiéndose con amabilidad del hombre.

— ¿Aló? Buen día señor Bakugo, dígame, ¿alguna novedad? — Ochako revisó su correo en lo que atendía la llamada.

—Sí, mi hijo charló conmigo, me dijo que aceptara que firmemos el contrato, entonces ¿Cuándo podemos vernos para firmar los papeles? Estaré saliendo de viaje junto a Mitsuki el día de mañana temprano y no sabemos cuándo volveremos. Nuestro hijo irá a vernos el fin de semana y regresará para atender el gimnasio.— Ochako se jaló los cabellos. Respiró y analizó por la mejor opción. Tendría que pedir al odioso de su hijo que le entregue los papeles a su padre.

— El día de hoy tengo muchos papeles por revisar, así que puedo dejárselas por la noche a su hijo.

— Por mi estaría bien. — concedió Masaru. Ochako continuó bajando entre los muchos correos que tenía por revisar. — estamos muy alegres de trabajar con ustedes, esperamos los mejores resultados.

— Y nosotros señor Bakugo, que tenga buen día.

Colgó y gritó un "¡Sí!" Emocionada, el contrato estaba firmado por fin. Un peso menos. Miró la mesa con todos los papeles y se sentó abatida. Tenían que estar listos para antes de las 12.

Tomó un poco de agua y se enfocó en su trabajo.

Pasadas las doce, ya tenía todo en orden. La puerta de la oficina sonó y levantó la mirada. Se irguió y acomodó el cabello con tranquilidad.

— Adelante. — la bella pelinegra de ojos saltones secretaria de su esposo ingresó a su oficina. Al entrar cerró la puerta detrás suyo con delicadeza.

— Midoriya - sempai, buenas tardes, ribbit — le miró con una ceja alzada. Ella solía ser una de sus mejores amigas junto a Momo. Pero desde que la convirtió en la secretaría de Izuku no hacía más que sentir recelo e incomodidad ante su presencia. Por no decir celos.

— Hola, Tsuyu. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — fingió desinterés revisando algunos papeles sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Izuku - san me pidió que le diera estos informes e invitación a un reunión. Ribbit. Es de la agencia Endeavor, la competencia. — Ochako detuvo su actuación para hacer que se acerque rápidamente hacia ella. Quitándole los papeles y leyéndolos con atención.

— ¿Cómo consiguieron esa reunión? — estaba asombrada, llevaban batallas por décadas, desde que All Might fundó UA y llevo casi a la quiebra a Endeavor I.N.C.

— Todoroki-sempai, el fue el puente a las negociaciones. — su espalda dió un escalofrío.

— Ah, Shouto-kun. ¿Bueno y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

— Usted es la relacionista pública, en un mes tendremos que ir a visitarlos en sus oficinas.

— Ya veo. — no veía a Todoroki desde que rompió el compromiso con Momo. Vaya situación incómoda. — Ok, si no hay más puedes retirarte. — la miró por unos segundos que bastaron para notar que su cuello tenía una pequeña rojez en la clavícula. Al ver su mirada posada en este lugar Tsuyu rápidamente acomodó su bufanda con una risita de nerviosismo.

— Debes tener cuidado con esas cosas. Agradece que fui yo quien lo notó. — le dijo con voz neutra. Quería hablar con ella como solía hacerlo antes, pero ahora lo intentaba y no podía. Y no sabía cómo sentirse. Si bien, o mal.

Tsuyu asintió y salió de la oficina rápido. Una vez listos los correos tomó un poco de agua y salió de su oficina.

— Ochako. — Momó llamó.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntas?

— ¡Oh, claro! ¿Hace cuanto que no nos juntamos?~ Encantada. — una especie de sensación loca de alegría le invadió sintiéndose renovada, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que perdía estando sería e intratable con sus compañeros de trabajo. Antes que eso eran sus amigos, y Momo aún más.

— Vale, dame un momento y salimos de aquí. — Momo tomó su cartera y salió de su cubículo.

— ¿Vamos?

— Vamos.

Caminaron el trayecto largo del pasillo que se abría al bloque de oficinas donde estaban los demas. Todos alistándose para almorzar. Al verlas pasar les sonrieron y continuaron su labor.

— No te he notado bien estos días Ochako. — al subir al ascensor y ya a solas, Momo se atrevió a decir.

— En realidad no lo estoy. Me siento abatida, molesta fastidiada. — dijo con énfasis en cada palabra.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — la pelinegra sabía por qué pero prefería que ella mismo lo dijera. Ochako acarició su brazo bajando la mirada.

— ¿Te parece si lo hablamos en el restaurante?

— Si claro, tranquila.

Salieron del edificio despidiéndose de Kirishima. Este las reverenció antes de irse. Cruzando la calle estaba el restaurante donde solía almorzar. Momo le tomó del brazo.

— Ochako, perdona pero ese restaurante no está dentro de mi presupuesto.

— Hm, no, tranquila, yo pagaré el almuerzo de ambas. — le sonrío juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos. Esa era la verdadera Ochako.

— No debería... — Ochako la tomó de las manos.

— Somos amigas hace muchos años Momo, esto no es nada del otro mundo. — le dió un abrazo.

— Gracias. — entraron al lugar teniendo a todos los mozos encima. Ella ya era una clienta frecuente.

— Midoriya-sama, bienvenida. Su mesa ya está separada. — el chef se acercó a ella dándole una reverencia.

— Cuantas veces te he dicho que no es necesario tratarme así, Daniel— le tocó el hombro mirándole con dulzura.

— Usted es My Lady, im-po-si-ble. — Ochako río y tomó del brazo a Momo dirigiéndola escaleras arriba. Este restaurante también tenía vista desde un balcón pero no se veía el edificio, todo lo contrario tenía un hermoso jardín interno decorado con Sakuras y flores de la temporada.

— Es precioso. — Momo miraba a todos lados maravillada.

— Aquí al menos puedo respirar.

— ¿Y me decías?

— ¿Lo que va mal? Pues todo. — Cerró los ojos abatida. — Demasiado trabajo y lo más importante... Izuku. — sus manos se posaron en su rostro tapándolo y llevando su cabello hacía atrás.

— Lo sé, el anda muy ocupado últimamente. — reconoció Momo.

— Tiene mucho trabajo al igual que yo, pero de todas formas yo consigo tiempos libres — suspiró — el no sale de su oficina ni siquiera para el almuerzo.

— Pareciera que viviera ahí. — añadió Yaoyorozu mirándole con pesar.

— ¿Crees que está mal molestarme por su poca atención? Es decir solo está trabajando, no hace nada malo.

— Si, pero... El es muy despistado, quizás no se da cuenta de su desatención. Deberías decírselo, callada solo le haces sentir que no te incomoda esto y el nisiquiera lo nota. — Ochako asintió.

— Hablaré con el hoy. Gracias Momo. — le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. —A propósito, ¿Tsuyu tiene novio?— Momo parpadeó un par de veces mirándole confusa.

— ¿Y a qué viene tal pregunta? — Ochako río levemente.

— No digas a nadie, ¿está bien? — se sintió como una chica de 14 años contándole el chisme del colegio a alguna compañera.

— Hoy le vi un chupón en el cuello. — Momo abrió los ojos grandemente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, Tsuyu estaba soltera desde mucho tiempo. Según ella el trabajo absorbía todo su tiempo y no necesitaba alguien que le quite más. Además al ser su compañera de piso, fácilmente hubiera notado la presencia de algún chico, pero no. Absolutamente nada.

—N-no que yo sepa, pero seguramente a de estar s-saliendo con a-alguien, no me ha contado nada. — mordió su labio inferior, temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Por que reaccionas así? — Ochako empezaba a mirarle con desconfianza.

— Me tomó por sorpresa, ella siempre se ha visto como alguien inocente. ¿No? — Ochako se relajó regresando a su asiento y riendo nuevamente.

— Pues a su edad, parece que ya no lo es~ — Momo se lamentó internamente, sus sospechas estaban al tope.

— Si, parece que ya no.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegó al gimnasio desganada realmente no quería tolerar a ese insolente. Al menos ésta vez habían personas entrenando a parte de ellas. Se sorprendió al ver la clase de gente que asistía, mujeres hermosas de porte de supermodelos. Una de ellas de cabello negro sedoso y largo estaba junto al susodicho conversando muy concentrada.

Arqueó una ceja, él se veía serio y muy profesional, quizás solo había algún problema con ella. Éste notó su presencia y le lanzó una mirada de satisfacción. Inmediatamente dejó de hablar con la pelinegra y acudió a su encuentro.

— Já, al final si viniste. — Ochako rodó los ojos.

— Sí, vine. — sacó de su bolso la carpeta con el contrato. — Necesito que tu padre firme esto. — Bakugo arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Hah? ¿Y no se lo puedes llevar tú? — Ochako frunció el ceño, enojada.

— Se supone que tu padre habló contigo sobre esto. — La pelinegra le llamó por su nombre de pila haciendo que Bakugo voltease y asintiera.

— Cuando acabe la puta clase, hablaremos. Estoy ocupado.

Ochako estaba harta de esa frase. Se alejó de él renegando en silencio hacia los casilleros para quitarse el saco y quedar en ropa deportiva.

— Caminadoras, izquierda al fondo, por treinta minutos. — Bakugo le ordenó desde lejos. Ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse para decirle que debía hacer. Él estaba entretenido con la modelo esa, en las pesas. Encendió la caminadora dándose un nivel normal. Ya estaba acostumbrada a estas máquinas, solo que hace tiempo no las usaba.

Pasados los treinta minutos empezaba a oscurecer. Desde su posición tenía la vista general a la calle y podía distraer sus pensamientos de los problemas que tenía en casa y la oficina. Estaba sumida en la relajación al son de la música y los pasos de sus pies llevados por la máquina. Estaba decidida a hablar con Izuku al llegar a casa.

— ¿Aún quiere hablar del contrato? ¿Señora? — dió un grito al sentir a Bakugo tocándole los hombros perdió el ritmo del paso cayendo sobre él de espaldas. Bakugo la sostuvo a tiempo.

— Carajo, tienes los nervios de punta. — Ochako miró a otro lado y se alejó de él para sacudirse y acomodarse la ropa. Miró a su alrededor notando que ya todos se habían ido.

— ¿Decías del contrato? — le miró sería.

— Gracias Bakugo-kun, mira que pude sacarme la mierda cayendo de la caminadora y romperme la cabeza redonda que tengo. — remedó con su voz haciendo caras. Él tratando de darle una lección de modales. Genial.

— G-gracias. — respondió a regañadientes.

— Mucho mejor. ¿Dónde está la puta hoja? — Ochako caminó hacia los casilleros en búsqueda de los papeles a firmar. Se los extendió. Él los tomó y leyó rápidamente.

— Ok, se los llevaré a mi padre. — el top que llevaba Ochako era muy revelador, ya llevaba mucho tiempo tentándolo.

— ¿Su edad? — le miró perspicaz.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver aquí? — reprochó contrariada.

— No le diré a nadie que es una anciana. Son solo números de porquería, no cuentan.

— ¡NO SOY NINGUNA ANCIANA! ¡TENGO 31 AÑOS! — se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que acababa de caer en su juego. — Maldito... — a estar tan cerca su mirada se perdió sin su permiso en los marcados pectorales del rubio.

— Sin insultos. — se acercó a ella peligrosamente. — Si no eres una anciana como dices, ¿por qué tienes los ojos clavados en mi pecho, eh? ¿Tan fácil te calientas? — pegó su frente a la contraria sonriéndole seductor.

— ¿Q-qué haces? ¡Aléjate, eres un mocoso a mi lado! Diriges un gimnasio y yo soy ejecutiva, ¡Respétame!

— Oh, ¿ahora tu puta carrera de mierda es más que dirigir un gimnasio? Entonces, ¿por qué está tan desesperada por firmar el contrato, no que esto no es una labor importante?

— N-no me refería al negocio yo... ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, dame permiso quiero irme! — trato de empujarlo pero sus manos tocaron los bíceps de Bakugo que la miró lascivo. Las retiró de inmediato como si su tacto quemase.

Katsuki tomó sus manos poniéndolas nuevamente en su pecho haciendo que acaricie su torso. Incitó a que sus dedos entrarán bajo la tela, acariciando su piel directamente. Acercó poco a poco su rostro, haciéndole retroceder hasta pegarse a una columna.

— Esto es un hombre de verdad. Apuesto a que tu marido no tiene ni la mitad del físico que yo. Ha de ser un enclenque nerd de oficina. — tomó la barbilla de la castaña levantándola hacia él. Su dedo pulgar acarició sus labios. Ochako permanecía aún hipnotizada con el cuerpo de Bakugo.

— Déjame ir. — exigió. Bakugo le miró divertido.

— Si quisieras hacerlo ya me habrías pateado o algo.

— Bien — dicho esto levantó su pierna preparada para patearlo pero las hábiles manos de Bakugo la detuvieron en un instante. Sin embargo al levantarla había golpeado las pantorrillas en el trayecto.

— Suficiente. — empujó a Uraraka hacia la columna tomando sus manos hacia arriba y aprisionándolas con una sola mano. Con la otra la tomó de la cintura y posó sus labios en ella con rudeza. Ochako forcejeaba sin éxito alguno. El beso se estaba tornando rudo, ella no parecía querer ceder pero poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar. La pasión que desbordaba ese hombre era demasiado quemante e intensa. Hace mucho tiempo no se sentía deseada de esa manera y su cuerpo estaba recibiendo descargar de placer que recorrían su cuerpo hasta cierta zona haciéndole estremecer en cada roce de labios y caricias entre sus lenguas.

Ya notando su ceder Bakugo liberó sus manos y las posó en su cintura para luego pasearse por sus caderas y apretar sus nalgas ligeramente entre beso y beso. Ochako gemía desesperada ante tantas sensaciones acumuladas en su cuerpo. Juraba que lo detestaba, pero era demasiado bueno con su proceder.

Bakugo llevó sus dedos a la zona íntima de Ochako acariciándola sobre la tela. Ella ya estaba mojada, eso lo excitó sobremanera. Se separó de ella dejándo un rastro de saliva. Las mejillas de Ochako estaban enrojecidas y tenía la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo? Estas empapada. — mordió su labio pasando sus besos al cuello y al inicio de sus pechos mientras sus manos se deshacían en caricias y apretujaban con rudeza las nalgas de Ochako. Su entrepierna empezaba a doler de una manera increíble. Bakugo levantó una pierna de la castaña a sus muslos permitiéndose chocar sus pelvis. Exhaló en su cuello dejándole una mordida al frotar su dureza con ella. Se sentía jodidamente bien.

— Hmg, me-meses. — confesó con la voz ahogada. Pero esto le trajo de vuelta a la mente a Izuku, su esposo. Y ella estaba ahora siendo manoseada y besada por un extraño en medio de un gimnasio mientras él trabajaba sin descanso.

 _"¿No se suponía que hablarías con él, Ochako?_

 _¿Qué haces besando al hijo de tu nuevo cliente?_

 _¡¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?! "_

Su conciencia le estaba matando. De un empujón alejó al rubio que le miró confundido.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó? — reclamó confuso.

— Estoy casada, eso sucede. — se acomodó los tirantes que ya lucían movidos por el beso desenfrenado que acababan de darse.

— Já, hace un rato no parecías recordarle mucho. Da igual un par de besos o más, o a cuanto lleguemos — se acercó nuevamente mirándole con lujuria. — si él no come el postre que tiene en casa alguien más lo hará, y ese quiero ser yo. — repartió más besos en su cuello que Ochako resintió alejándose con nerviosismo.

— Tengo que irme. — tomó su maletín y su saco poniéndoselo rápidamente. —Tienes los papeles, que tu padre los firme. Sobre las clases, te daré todo el dinero que suman por un mes y multiplicadas al triple como quedamos. No pienso volver. — caminó rápido hacia la salida y Bakugo la siguió. Se paró tras ella tomándola de la cintura.

— Sé que tú también lo sentiste y te gustó. Volverás.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaa beibis! Lo sé, lo sé otra vez me tomé un largo tiempo en actualizar, la vida de adultos roba la inspiración. ¿Saben?**

 **Muchas gracias a mis seguidores de Sol de otoño por apoyar esta nueva idea también, os amo. Y actualizaré el sábado para ustedes, esperadme uwu**

 **Ya vemos un tanto el panorama de la historia espero les haya gustado 7u7**

 **Si yo también luego de escribir: ¿Qué haces besando al hijo de tu cliente? me reí feo xdddd iba a quitarlo pero me pareció divertido XD**

 **(1) Diminutivo de Kirishima que Ashido usa para tratarlo con más cercanía.**

 **En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo bebés, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo 1000**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Pam, Alexa, KuusoYuko y Evanabern por estar ahí al pendiente de mis trabajos las adoro trz y obviamente a todos los bellos que le dieron Fav y Follow. Prometo actualizar más rápido uwu**

 **(Me voy antes de que me descubran actualizando en el trabajo xdddd)**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Róbame**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.**

 **2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 : Haz lo incorrecto.**

— ¡¿Dices que salió de viaje?! — una furia intensa albergó su interior al escuchar lo que Momo acababa de decir.

— S-si...Lo siento Ochako. — colgó el móvil furibunda y se puso de pie para divagar por su oficina tratando de encontrar calma. Se sentía arder, una mezcla de odio y molestia había albergado su ser al punto de volverla casi loca. Lágrimas de rabia asomaron sus ojos empañando sus lentes de descanso que tomó y arrojó lejos gritando.

— Ni siquiera eso... recordaste. Y hablé contigo, ¡Yo hablé contigo!

Miró su mano derecha que tenía el ostentoso aro de matrimonio y se lo quitó de un tirón, aún difícil por sus manos temblorosas. Lo lanzó por la ventana sin mirar donde caía. Ya había pasado una semana de lo sucedido con Bakugo en el gimnasio, y trato de arreglar todo con su esposo, sin éxito. Habló con él pero fue ignorada olímpicamente.

— Bien, yo me largo.

Tomó su bolso abriendo la puerta y chocándose con cierta pelinegra.

— Midoriya-san. — miró a otro lado incomoda al notar los ojos llorosos de la castaña.

— Muévete.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡QUE TE MUEVAS! — ahora la señorita tenía otra rojez en otro lugar de su cuello, esto la puso aún más histérica.

— L-lo siento... — Ochako arqueó una ceja.

— Vuelvo a verte otro chupón en el cuello y te despido. Estás advertida.

— Esto solo es a-alergia, Ochako — Ochako puso su mano a la cintura y le sonrío con sorna.

— ¿Alergia? ¿Cuantos años crees que tengo, diez? — Tsuyu apretó los labios tratando de darse autocontrol.

— N-no es que, está bien, evitaré esto lo prometo, _ribbit_. — le entregó unos papeles que tenía.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Tsuyu mordió su labio inferior esperando que no se altere aún más.

— Izuku-san me dijo que se los diese a firmar, él me está esperando en Bruselas, sin estos no puedo viajar, necesitamos su firma Ochako -san. — Uraraka sonrió con malicia.

— Dile a tu jefe, que puede buscar falsificadores de firmas, porque no lo haré. — Empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo mientras Momo le miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Pero es necesario, por favor él se molestara mucho si no lo hace, este proyecto es...

— También dile — continuó diciendo ignorando lo que ella acababa de decir. — Que no trabajaré hoy, y que todos los papeles que están en la mesa, puede metérselos por... — rodó los ojos. Era la relacionista pública no podía decirle eso a la secretaria de gerencia. — Adiós Tsuyu. — dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo.

Momo miró divertida la situación burlándose internamente del escarmiento que le acaba de dar Ochako a Tsuyu. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, esa mujer estaba acostándose con el marido de su ex mejor amiga y además jefe. Y con esas firmas ella estaría permitiendo que se larguen a follar a Bruselas en su propio aniversario. Izuku hijo de puto. Si, puto, porque la madre de Izuku era un ángel y no merecía ser insultada por el idiota de su engendro.

— Momo-chan, ¿por qué sonríes?— relajó el rostro al ser descubierta.

— ¿Yo? No, te pareció. — respondió con sarcasmo. Tsuyu arqueó una ceja, molesta.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? — Momo se tornó seria. Quizás era el momento de confrontarla.

— ¿Cuántos chupones piensa dejarte tu amante esta vez? — Tsuyu apretó la mandíbula empezando a enojarse.

— No te incumbe eso. — se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la oficina de su jefe.

— Oh, entonces al menos preséntamelo, somos compañeras de piso y nunca trajiste a nadie desde Dark Shadow. — Tsuyu perdió la paciencia.

— No menciones su nombre Momo-chan. _Ribbit_. — Momo sonrió y tomó un vaso de café negro que tenía en el escritorio — Entonces dime quien es, somos amigas ¿No? O acaso es una chica y por eso estás avergonzada, ¡Ay! Tsuyu pero si ya estamos en el siglo 21, cuéntame anda.

— Pregúntaselo a Todoroki. Quizás si intentas, esta vez te contesta el celular. — Momo se levantó ardiendo en ira.

— No metas a... — hasta pronunciar su nombre le ardía en la garganta. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

— ¿Dolió verdad? — Tsuyu volteó a mirarle cabizbaja. — Duele que te mencionen a alguien que amaste pero que ya no está. — Momo estaba a punto de ir a lanzarle una bofetada.

— Ya admítelo y deja de hacerte la víctima. — se paró frente a ella buscando que responda con la verdad.

— ¿Admitir que? — Tsuyu se cruzó de brazos mirándole desafiante.

— Tú bien sabes a qué me refiero, a la persona que te deja esos moretones en el cuello, tú no sales nunca más del trabajo a casa. Estoy casi segura qué...

Un ruido sordo se escuchó acompañado de una extensión de piel enrojecida por la acción que lo provocó.

— Recuerda que Ochako es la causante de tus desgracias, deja de inventar estupideces, Momo-chan.

Momo se quedó paralizada con los ojos abiertos, mientras Tsuyu caminaba a taco ruidoso por la fuerza de sus pasos a su oficina.

Su falsa amistad de tres, por años, acababa de romperse, para siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Señor Todoroki tenemos dos reuniones en lo que queda del día de 15 minutos cada una según lo acordado y un cóctel con el señor Jeanist en Finnese. — este suspiró, no quería asistir a las reuniones, pero ver a Jeanist no sonaba tan mal.

— Cancela las reuniones, hoy necesito un respiro. Además, hoy se conmemora la desgracia de esta compañía. — con desinterés tomó una pluma dorada que el peliblanco le extendió firmando un papel. Bebió su whisky arrugando la frente, estaba muy frío.

— Lo informaré cuanto antes, ¿Necesita que pida su limusina? — Todoroki asintió en silencio. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana donde las luces de Tokio empezaban a verse brillantes por la ausencia del sol. Pero había algo que brillaba más, un letrero gigante con las siglas U.A justo a cuatro cuadras de ahí. Parpadeó un par de veces y regresó sus ojos al escritorio firmando el siguiente.

— Con esto son todos los papeles por hoy. — Todoroki le hizo una seña y el anciano asistente se retiró de la oficina. Tomó su móvil y marcó.

— Hatsume, mi mejor traje por favor. Si y súbelo a mi oficina, lo usaré ahora mismo, tengo una reunión con Jeanist.

A los pocos segundos su intercomunicador vibró y aplastó el botón bebiendo un poco más de whisky, realmente sabía mal. Pero lo necesitaba. La joven de rosados cabellos apareció mirándolo con alegría.

— ¿Qué tal? — preguntó sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Todoroki asintió. Se puso de pie quitándose frente a su espejo el saco, luego la corbata y la camisa. Su perfecto torso quedó descubierto y Hatsume trago grueso. Era su asesora de imagen, pero aún no se acostumbraba a verlo semidesnudo. A pesar de tantas veces que había visto esa cicatriz, seguía llamándole la atención. Todoroki le hizo una seña para que se acercase a él.

Hatsume se acercó levantando una manga hacia el brazo extendido de este, poniéndosela, luego la otra con diligencia. Abotonó su camisa y colocó la corbata con cuidado de no arrugarla.

— Siempre usas este terno este día del año. Ya pasó mucho tiempo, creo que es hora de avanzar. — Sus ojos se clavaron en los fríos del contrario que ni se inmutaron ante su comentario. Las suaves manos de Hatsume tocaron el pecho de este, insinuándose.

— Solo te pedí que me trajeras el terno, Hatsume. — retiró su mano con gentileza. — Y no finjas, sabes que aún amas a Midoriya, solo estas en Endeavor porque se casó con Ochako. — Hatsume miró a otro lado con un puchero. — Todos avanzamos Todoroki, excepto tú.

Dió la vuelta y salió de la oficina en silencio. Todoroki terminó de vestirse. Tomó su perfume y se echó un tanto. Miró su reloj de mano advirtiendo que aún tenía mucho tiempo. Supuso que se adelantaría y esperaría que este llegara tomando unos tragos.

— Adelheid, ¿mi limusina está lista? — el anciano hombre apareció instantáneamente abriéndole la puerta e indicándole que sí.

Salió de su oficina acompañado de su asistente asintiendo a sus empleados que le saludaban con formalidad. Una vez abajo subió a ésta.

— Finesse, por favor.

El auto se encendió y ya estaba rumbo al lugar acordado. Encendió un poco de música mientras revisaba su móvil. Facebook se empeñó en recordarle que hoy era el aniversario de Ochako Y Midoriya. Se les veía felices en la foto por defecto. A pesar de los rumores. Pronto averiguaría si serían ciertos.

El auto se detuvo y ya tenía frente a sí el ostentoso lugar preferido de sus reuniones. En realidad preferido por muchos.

— Gracias, te llamaré en unas horas, puedes ir a pasear o a casa con tu familia.

— Se lo agradezco mucho señor Todoroki. — sonrió con neutralidad al hombre que confiaba su carísimo auto de lujo y entró al local siendo asediado por camareros que le invitaban los mejores tragos y pedían ser los que lo atendiesen.

Se sentó en la barra pidiendo un vino tinto para empezar. De lejos pudo observar como en un privado cierta castaña estaba únicamente acompañada por una botella de ron casi vacía. Su corazón dió un salto cuando notó esto preocupándose de inmediato. Se puso de pie y caminó en su dirección tomando su vaso de vino. Ya cerca tomó aire y trató de guardar su ya acostumbrada compostura.

— Ochako Midoriya. Cuánto tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Entonces qué? — miró de lado al pelirrojo que terminaba de secarse el sudor.

—No lo sé bro, saldré con Mina a una discoteca hoy. Deberías acompañar a tu padrino a la reunión esa, ya que tu padre se fue se viaje.

— Odio las responsabilidades de heredar este negocio. — levantó una pesa guardándola en su lugar.

— Pues tú decides, tu fin de semana será muy aburrido. Yo debo ir a casa o me espera una sartén en la cabeza. — Bakugo rodó los ojos y tomó un poco de agua. Cada vez que Kirishima venía terminaban exhaustos, el entrenamiento con su mejor amigo era mucho más intenso.

— Bueno, supongo que no está mal hacerme el formal y comer caviar de vez en cuando y todas esas mierdas. Tenemos dinero después de todo.

— Esa es la actitud.

— Si, lo que digas. Ya lárgate con tu mujer, imbécil. — Kirishima río despidiéndose con un gesto mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Su móvil vibró, era Jeanist.

— Hey. ¿Qué pasó cabeza de hilos?

— Bakugo, ¿hasta cuándo usaras ese ridículo apodo conmigo? — Bakugo sonrió al oír su molestia.

— Te acompañaré, solo porque dijiste que me llevarás por unos tragos luego de tu aburrida reunión de negocios.

— Si, además de que la persona que me acompañará es un reconocido gerente de publicidad. Tú padre me comentó lo de las bajas en los gimnasios.

— No, ya contratamos una agencia. — las sexys curvas de la castaña aparecieron en su mente haciendo que su miembro palpite sin su consentimiento. — Y es muy buena en lo que hace.

— Ya veo, aun así. Paso por ti en diez minutos procura estar listo en ese tiempo.

— Soy hombre, estaré listo en 2.

— Solo apúrate.

Colgó el móvil yendo a por su traje en el closet. Se había mudado a este gimnasio hace un par de días y solo tenía lo esencial. Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió. Una bocina escandalosa le llamó desde abajo. Lo decía en serio cuando dijo 10 minutos. Cepilló su cabello y salió del gimnasio a paso rápido encontrándose con el Audi de su padrino.

— Hey.

— Otra vez no te peinaste. — Bakugo subió rodando los ojos. Jeanist ya estaba con un peine arreglando su cabello.

— ¡Odio ese peinado, maldición! — sus ojos se pusieron blancos al sentir como su cabello se pegaba a su cráneo entre cepillada y cepillada.

— Si quieres que te dejen entrar, tendrás que soportarlo.

— Espero esos tragos lo valgan.

— Lo harán.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ochako puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a Todoroki, parecía que había visto a un fantasma. Todoroki alternó su mirada entre la botella de ron y Ochako no sabía que decir ante el silencio de esta.

— Yo no... — Ochako mordió su labio avergonzada.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me permites? — sin esperar la respuesta de ella tomo asiento a su lado escaneándola con la mirada. Seguía siendo igual de hermosa, los años por ella aún no habían pasado. — ¿Midoriya está en los servicios? ¿Celebran su aniversario verdad? — momento perfecto para averiguar que sucedía. Ochako trató de no reír pero el alcohol ya había hecho su efecto.

— Pues sí, hoy es nuestro aniversario, pero cómo ves, Izuku no está aquí. — tomó su vaso tratando de beber un sorbo grande pero no pudo ya que la mano fría de Todoroki detuvo su accionar.

— Ya estás lo suficientemente ebria. Te llevaré a casa. — entrelazó sus dedos en los contrarios para jalar de ellos y ponerla de pie. Ochako tensó su brazo, negándose. —Ochako, eres la imagen de U.A y esto le afectará mucho si alguien te ve así.

— Al demonio U.A, esa es la vida de mi marido y ahora solo quiero que se muera. — con la otra mano libre buscó el vaso de nuevo y Todoroki lo tomó antes que ella.

— Si tu elección hubiera sido distinta no estarías en esta situ-

— ¿Cómo está Momo, Todoroki? — interrumpió con suspicacia. — este soltó su mano como si su tacto quemara al oír el nombre de su ex prometida.

— N-no lo sé. No hablo con ella hace mucho tiempo. — evitó mirarla.

— ¿Y a qué se debe? ¿Será qué desde que la abandonaste cortaste todo contacto con ella? — tomó el vaso de ron de un sorbo mirándole con las cejas alzadas, desafiándole.

— Eso no... Yo solo fui sincero con ella, nunca quise hacerle daño. Sabes bien por qué lo hice. — su corazón se estrujó al recordarlo. Aún no se perdonaba a sí misma por eso, aunque tampoco era su culpa.

— Es una gran amiga mía, no vengas a fingir amabilidad después de esa ofensa. — Todoroki se volvió a sentar.

— Solo vámonos, por favor. — una mano fornida se estampó en la mesa. Recorrió el brazo hasta llegar a ubicar el rostro del dueño de este.

— ¿Sucede algo?— aquella persona era dueña de una voz grave y áspera. Su mirada era descortés y sus gestos toscos. Un hombre falto de clase y modales interrumpiendo de esa manera una conversación entre personas ajenas a sí.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿Bakugo-kun? — el mencionado le miró de reojo con cierto grado de molestia. Un carraspeo familiar llamó la atención de todos en la mesa.

— Jeanist. — Todoroki saludó con incomodidad.

— Disculpa a mi ahijado, Shouto. ¿Bakugo, tienes algo que decir? — la mirada del rubio estaba clavada en Ochako como reprochándole mentalmente. Esta le miraba avergonzada, sobre todo con la reciente llegada de Jeanist.

— Si, Ochako vámonos. — la mencionada miró a todos lados tratando de analizar todo. Todoroki se sentía confundido al notar que ambos se conocían y de que este aún le dijera que se fuera con él. Después de unos segundos y silencio mortífero y sumamente incómodo Ochako decidió. Jeanist solo bufaba en silencio tratando de entender por qué Ochako Midoriya bebía sola una botella de ron en un lugar como este.

— Esta bien, con permiso Todoroki, Jeanist. B-buenas noches. — Bakugo la tomó del brazo jalándola sin ningún tacto hacia la salida. Todoroki y Jeanist solo miraban perplejos lo que acababa de pasar.

Bakugo sacó dinero de su cartera y se la dió al mesero de la barra diciéndole que era por la mesa de la castaña. Ya varias cuadras lejos de Finnese se detuvo parando a Ochako frente a él mirándole con auténtica furia.

— ¿Puedo saber qué demonios fue todo eso?

— No te interesa. Te dije que no te quería ver. Ya me sacaste de ahí ahora solo déjame ir a casa en paz. Además, ¿Qué pasa con tu cabello? — estresado batió su cabello recuperando su estado natural. Gruñendo ante el comentario.

— Bien, lárgate, camina con esos tacos y esa ropa de diseñador, por estos barrios y veamos cuantas veces eres violada y asaltada. — un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse todo lo dicho por el rubio suceder. Abatida se rindió. Poco podría hacer contra alguien que trate de aprovecharse de su estado. Tampoco tenía ganas de llamar a su chofer, eso solo le recordaría que Izuku no estaba en casa. ¿Cómo se atrevió a irse justo en su aniversario? Esto ya era demasiado.

— Por favor, llévame a casa. — Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, día de mierda. Ni siquiera un mensaje de texto, una llamada, una postal, nada maldita sea. ¿Acaso tenía un robot por marido? Senda ridiculez. Bakugo apretó la mandíbula sintiéndose incómodo con la mujer llorando frente a él.

—Tch, no te pongas sentimental, no lo tolero.

— Por favor... — insistió mirándole con los ojos rojos y la vista perdida por culpa del alcohol en su sangre.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Está bien, está bien!

La tomó de la mano y caminaron en silencio hasta la siguiente cuadra, tomando un taxi rumbo a su antiguo departamento. No cargaba mucho dinero para llegar hasta donde quedaba su gimnasio y nuevo hogar.

El lugar estaba en penumbras. La sentó en su sofá y fue por un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el hígado.

—Toma esto. — se le puso en la mano con brusquedad y caminó a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador en búsqueda de alguna comida enlatada. Encontró una sopa y la metió al microondas.

— Tomarás esto e irás a dormir en mi habitación. Yo me quedaré en el puto sofá. Ochako asintió sin mirarle. Sus lágrimas no habían parado de brotar.

— Tu casa no está mal.

— Ya no vivo aquí. Me mudé hace dos días. Pero no llevo todas mis cosas hacia allá aún.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? El gimnasio es un desastre comparado con tu departamento.

— Por si volvías. — Ochako abrió los ojos mirándole perpleja. — Me gustas. — añadió. Se sentó a su lado, mirándole con seriedad, aclarando que iba en serio. Luego de un silencio infernal Bakugo arremetió contra sus labios, harto de la situación. — Desde ese día no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que me dejaste ansioso. Quiero follarte. — ella le dió empujones tratando de alejarse al sentir sus duros labios presionarse contra su piel.

— N-no... Te estás aprovechando de mi estado, aléjate. — otra vez sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de sensaciones extrañas e intensas que no entendía como controlar. Bakugo la tomó de las caderas y la sentó sobre él con ambas piernas abiertas y a los lados de las suyas continuando a besar sus labios y desabrochar su blusa.

— No estás batallando tanto como antes. — sus ojos rojos destellaban pasión y deseo intimidándole sobremanera. Las manos del rubio se posaron en sus pechos masajeándolos sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Bakugo simuló embestirla tomándole de las caderas. Ochako arqueó la espalda batallando con lanzar gemidos al sentir la fricción de sus pelvis sobre la tela. El bulto bajo su intimidad era bastante prominente como para no sentir placer con sus roces.

— Estoy e-ebria... Por eso yo... — posó su mano en el hombro del contrario dándose impulso y moviendo sus caderas a la par de este.

— Cierra la boca. — retiró de un tirón su camisa dejándola en ropa interior.

— Ya detente. — poco pudo hacer al sentir sus labios apresar sus pechos. La lengua de Bakugo se habría pasado tortuosamente por su piel despertando electricidades que creía muertas, llevándole al borde la locura. La fricción de sus pelvis no le dejaba respirar o siquiera pensar, descontrolada ahogada en gemidos se aferró a sus hombros mirándole en desconcierto. Los dedos toscos y enormes del rubio se colaron en su falda levantándola a tirones abriéndose paso entre sus nalgas. Bakugo tomó de las mejillas a Ochako que gemía pudorosa dándole un beso húmedo y cargado de deseo. Pues sabía que lo venía continuación sería la cúspide de sus expectativas con aquella mujer curvilínea. Movió a un lado sus bragas y la alzó un poco alejándola de su intimidad para liberar el mismo su miembro y rozarlo en la entrada de la mujer.

Ochako ya tenía los ojos llorosos por la desesperación. Bakugo sonrió de lado mientras paseaba su vista por ella viéndose tan sensual de esa manera, expuso su lengua y lameteo su pezón mirándole a los ojos con sorna.

—Sabes tan bien. — Ochako miro a otro lado sonrojándose inmediatamente. Aprovechando su distracción introdujo su extensión dentro de ella sin rodeos haciendo que esta grite por lo repentino de su acción.

Le dio una nalgada muy sonora que le hizo gritar de nuevo mientras se mordía el labio por el dolor. Sin esperar más el empezó a hacerla saltar sobre el sofá. Sus manos estaban apretando sus caderas con tanta fuerza que la zona empezaba a ponerse roja por la presión. Ochako gemía desesperada.

— ¿Te gusta? — Ella permaneció gimiendo bajo ante lo brusco que él estaba siendo — ¡Responde! — le gritó propinándole otra nalgada.

— _Hmg, si..._ — El sonido acuoso de sus movimientos resonaban la habitación. El miembro de Bakugo entraba y salía de ella rápidamente en una fricción tortuosa, profunda, enloquecedora. La mente de Ochako viajaba lejos de ahí, perdida entre tantas caricias y placer, placer que no tenía hace mucho tiempo. Aprovechando su posición Bakugo junto los pechos de Ochako con sus manos soltando su cadera un momento para alternar succionar cada uno arrancándole gemidos altos a la castaña por tantas sensaciones acumuladas.

— Más fuerte, perra. — incitó el empezando a moverse más rápido y profundo haciendo que Ochako grite ya sin temores enloquecida de placer. Complacido decidió detenerse y levantarla y dejarla de espaldas a el sobre el sofá. Sin pedírselo se quebró esperando por el en aquella posición.

Bakugo le miró desde su posición apreciando lo sensual de sus curvas traseras mientras su mano atendía su erección preparándose para entrar otra vez.

Lanzo un par de nalgadas de nueva cuenta divirtiéndose con sus reacciones. El rostro de Ochako excitado era un arte. Ver sus mejillas rojas sus ojos llorosos y aquella cara de mujer seria de empresas, en ese aspecto tan vulnerable y excitado le hacía sentir superior de alguna forma.

Aún tenía las bragas puestas así se aprovechó esto para acercar su rostro y lamer sobre estas dejando aún más húmeda la zona. Ochako se retorció al sentir su lengua sobre su intimidad. Bakugo apuro el vaivén de su mano al estarla estimulando también. Movió las bragas introduciendo su lengua dentro de sus carnes, sintiéndose sumamente agitado. Los glúteos de Ochako eran redondos y bastante prominentes que le cubrían el rostro de una manera deliciosa. No soportando más se alejó de ella, para introducirse dentro otra vez y empezar a penetrarla. Esta vez no fue con calma y se dejó llevar por sus propios egoísmos, moviéndose frenéticamente. El mismo abandonó su orgullo, gruñendo al sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos y lo sensual de ver como su polla entraba y salía de la castaña, adornada aún más, de lo redondo de su trasero. Era la puta gloria. Se ayudó de un pecho pellizcando uno de sus pezones, pegándose a su espalda movimientos más profundos. El interior de Ochako ya estaba poniéndose más estrecho anunciando la llegada inminente de su orgasmo. Al cual llegó en un escandaloso gemido, que le hizo moverse más rápido para llegar con ella también. Salió de ella y la arrodilló rápidamente expulsando todo su semen en la cara que lo miraba lujuriosa relamiéndose los labios.

La tomo del cabello alzándola y le dio un beso sin importarle los restos de su propia semilla que aún tenía en el rostro.

 _—_ _No sé qué mierda tiene en la cabeza el imbécil de tu marido, pero pierde mucho sin follarte._

La cargó y la llevó a su cama dejándose caer rendido a su lado viendo como ella quedaba dormida minutos después. Sonrio de lado al verla tan frágil, tratando de rememorar cada parte de su bello rostro dormido. Pues sabía que al día siguiente volvería a ser el mismo de odio y enojo hacia él, quizás peor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Así que no quiso firmar los papeles? — sus brazos escuálidos rodearon la fina cintura de la pelinegra atrayéndola hacia sí. Un suspiro largo y pesado se escapó de sus labios al recibir una respuesta afirmativa ante su pregunta. — El punto es que estas aquí, conmigo. Lejos de todo el estrés de esa oficina, de las obligaciones formales, de los ojos de todos. — Tsuyu le sonrió con empatía, aunque más podría decirse, por compromiso. Puso su mano sobre la de Izuku recibiendo un destello de luz consecuencia de cierto objeto. Un anillo de plata con aves negras que conocía muy bien, se lucían esculpidas a su alrededor. Eterno recuerdo de lo que nunca volverá a ser.

Hizo una mueca retirando su mano de su vista para darle un beso hambriento al peliverde que solo jadeó con sorpresa ante el acto.

— Hey… Ya vamos dos rondas, me sorprende tu energía.

—Lo siento, _ribbit_. — Hubo un silencio largo — Ayer fue tu aniversario, ¿no la llamaste cierto?

— Mientras más trato es peor, solo no pienses en eso, no tiene caso.

— Hasta cuando seguirás con esa farsa, _ribbit_. — se puso de pie y lo encaró con el ceño fruncido, aquel anillo le había puesto de mal humor.

— Quedamos en que eso no interferiría en nosotros, ni que lo discutiríamos. ¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor? Vinimos a divertirnos.

—Ella me trató como cualquier cosa, y Momo ya sospecha de nosotros.

—Así que ya empieza a correr el rumor. — llevó su mano al rostro tratando de darse paciencia. — Mira, volveré mañana a Tokio. Veré como arreglo esto. — alargó su manó invitándola a sentarse sobre él. Depositó un beso en su cuello, dispuesto a continuar con lo demás.

* * *

 **Hola, (por favor no me maten)**

 **Aquí la continuación :c mil disculpas por la demora, no abandonaré este FF ni Sol de Otoño, no me linchen :c (Probablemente actualize Sol de Otoño más tarde o en un par de días uwu)**

 **Esten algo atentos a cada afirmación de los personajes, en este capitulo están varias conexiones respecto a lo que sucedió en el pasado y por que la vida de todos es tan miserable ahora. Por otro lado, ya hay salseo 7w7 A partir de ahora todos los capitulos los tendrán, e irá aumentando el detalle y la intensidad en que sucede cada vez más, espero les guste.**

 **Ahora siiiiiiiiiiiii mi parte favorita responder sus comentarios bellos uwu**

 **Kuuso Yuko: No sufras bebé, que yo también adoro a Ochako y no merece ser despreciada. Digamos que Izuku no lo hace, solo está huyendo de ella (cobarde cof cof). Es algo que se revelará después :3 Gracias por comentar trez**

 **: Yo también le diría lo mismo jajajaja (aunque creo que sería un tanto más vulgar ahre) Ya tiene su primer lemon, algo corto pero ya ira mejorando como dije arriba. Gracias por tu bello review uwu**

 **AlexaOlmos5016: Me alegra que te gustara babe uwu Aquí la continuación y pues si, puto infiel xd aquí ya se confirmó eso :c Nos vemos en el sgte cap : 333**

 **evanabern: Muchas gracias por comentar honey :3 Me alegro que te haya gustado, y aqui tienes tu actualización , después de siglos pero ahí esta XD** **Besos para ti too :3**

 **Sygnum: Holaaaaaaa bienvenida n.n me alegra no haberme ido un poco por OOC (cosa que detesto XD) espero este cap te haya gustado también, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización : 3**

 **BUENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO Eso es todo :3 como les dije arribita a los que también me siguen en Sol de Otoño, actualizaré o mas tarde o en un par de días. Los quiero mucho, lamento la espera.**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Robame**

* * *

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.

ADVERTENCIA:

1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.

2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Error**

Cuando Ochako despertó esa mañana, sintió como si el tren bala hubiera realizado un paseo alrededor de su cuerpo. Varias veces.

Parpadeó dándose cuenta de que la habitación que acogió sus sueños y cansancio aquella noche, no era la suya.

Sorprendida se sentó de golpe y se encogió con las sábanas en sus manos en un intento por cubrir su recién descubierta desnudez. Aunque en realidad, lo que trataba de cubrir en subconsciente, era su engaño.

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando recordó de golpe todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Los espejos de la habitación reflejaban su rostro y cabellos desaliñados. Como acusándola, de lo que había pasado. Sobre todo ciertas rojeces y marcas en su cuello y pecho.

Alterada se paró a duras penas tratando de no hacer ruido, sin éxito. Sólo consiguió caer de bruces al suelo en un intento vano por huir sin dejar rastro. Sentía las piernas y caderas doloridas, se puso colorada al darse cuenta por qué.

No quedó más que tratar de arrastrarse hasta la puerta, batallando por estar calmada al pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

La puerta se abrió golpeándole la cabeza y retrocedió aturdida.

Los ojos negros y pequeños de cierta persona mirándola desde arriba, le hicieron temblar.

—¿Qué demonios haces en el suelo?

— Y-yo...— se paró y corrió a por las sábanas tapándose con ellas y tratando de mantenerse alejada del rubio.

—Tengo que irme.

— No.

—¿Qué?

— Dije que no.

— ¡No puedes retenerme aquí, si quiero irme, me voy!

— Siéntate, Ochako.

— ¡Pero yo!

— ¡Maldición que te sientes! — la tomo de los hombros sentándola en la cama con brusquedad.

— ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

— Huirás de nuevo ¿verdad? — Katsuki trató de buscar conexión visual que Ochako resintió evadiéndole la mirada.

— Fue un error. — respondió ella después de un largo silencio.

— Un error, ah. — río sarcástico. Ochako perdió la paciencia.

— ¿Estoy casada? — hizo un ademán con sus manos tratando de hacer notar su presencia con estas. — ¿Hola? ¿Es muy fácil para ti no? ¿Tienes 23, 24 años? Y estás aquí, fingiendo que fue algo normal y que deberíamos seguir con esto como si engañar a mi esposo fuese lo más normal del mundo. ¿Crees que soy una especie de profesora sexy y tú el típico chico de secundaria que se acuesta con ella después de clases en el salón de profesores? Esto no es una fantasía sexual, ni un rol entre parejas. Tengo un matrimonio de cinco años y eres el hijo de un cliente importante para la empresa que dirige mi esposo. — Bakugo resopló.

— ¿Terminaste?

— Si, lo hice.

— Escúchame bien, cabeza redonda. Tengo 25, ¿ok?

 _"Que gran diferencia"._

— No soy un maldito mocoso de secundaria y tu no estás ni cerca de ser una profesora sexy. Ochako arqueó una ceja ofendida. — Ayer no te quejaste mucho cuando te follaba. Así que ahora que ya la cagaste con la mierda de marido que tienes, no vengas con clases, ni sermones de buen comportamiento o ética.

¿Quieres dejar las cosas como están? Bien. No ruego a nadie. Así que si quieres vete, y sigue siendo la misma miserable esposa de gerente a la que no tocan ni en su propio aniversario.

Ochako sintió muy dentro esas palabras. Le había dado en el punto débil. El rubio se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla. — Te ves ridícula fingiendo que todo está bien. — Ochako retiró su mano, irritada. — Ya la cagaste y no se puede retroceder el tiempo y fingir que nada pasó. — Se levantó y le dió la espalda, Ochako trataba de no mirarlo pero era casi inevitable. — Sabes donde estoy, si cambias de opinión. — tomó su toalla acercándose mucho a ella casi al punto de besarla y se dió la vuelta para secarse el cabello. Dejándole las ganas de besarlo flotando en el aire.

Ochako quedó muda mirándolo desde su posición.

— Qué esperas, largo.

Se apresuró en salir de la habitación encontrando su ropa en todos lados. Tomó algunas vistiéndose en el sofá para luego salir de ahí a toda velocidad casi tropezando con las escaleras.

Paró un taxi y ya dentro soltó el llanto que tenía guardado desde que recordó todo lo que pasó ayer. El chofer la miraba sin saber cuándo preguntar dónde irían. Ella se veía realmente destrozada.

— Ejem, señorita. ¿A dónde la llevo?

— Long Street, por favor.

— De acuerdo.

Ver a su madre sería lo mejor que podría hacer en ese momento. Ella no podía manejar todo sola, ya no más. Fingir que todo era perfecto mientras caminaba del brazo de su desatento e inepto esposo sonriendo a todos como si nada pasara, ya no podía continuar.

Necesitaba sincerarse, y nadie mejor que su madre para esto.

Bajó del coche y corrió a tocar el timbre impaciente.

Su madre apareció mirándola con extrañeza. No entendía que hacía su hija tan temprano por la mañana y hecha un desastre. Cuando Ochako vio a su madre sólo pudo echarse a sus brazos y llorar.

— ¿Qué pasó cariño? — los llantos se volvían cada vez peores — ¿qué pasó, dime? Me partes el corazón Ochako, ya no llores así...

— Mamá... Todo está mal, ya no puedo. Ya no...

— Primero entremos a casa, ¿sí?

— De acuerdo.

No tenían ni dos segundos en casa y el timbre sonó. Ambas mujeres se miraron confusas. Hime(1) se puso de pie dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y con una mano le secó una mejilla. Caminó hacia la puerta dejándola sola en la sala para averiguar quién llamaba. La mujer abrió la puerta encontrándose con su yerno que aparecía con un ramo de flores y una mirada de arrepentimiento.

— Supongo que tú eres la razón por la que ella vino desesperada a mi casa, ¿No es así?

— ¿Puedo pasar? — la mujer terminó de abrir la puerta a regañadientes dejándole entrar.

Ochako al oír su pequeña charla había huido a su antiguo cuarto escaleras arriba, así que no cruzó miradas con Izuku al entrar.

Desesperada se desvistió y entró a la ducha quitándose la ropa en el camino para borrar todo rastro de sexo en su cuerpo. Las lágrimas de impotencia y confusión atacaban sus ojos mezclándose con el agua de la regadera.

Oyó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación que la hicieron sobresaltar. Estaba con los nervios de punta y temía que su esposo entrará a la ducha y notara las marcas en su piel.

— ¿Eso es la ducha cariño? No te preocupes, te esperamos abajo. En tus cajones hay ropa limpia. — su madre guardó silencio unos momentos— las lavo todas las semanas por si las necesitas un día como hoy. — añadió y esperó por una respuesta. Nada. — Prepararé una galletas de avena, te quiero.

Su llanto se hizo más amargo dejándose resbalar y caer sentada en la ducha. Se abrazó las piernas y escondió su cabeza entre el hueco que se formaba. Los minutos pasaban y aún no sabía que cara poner al bajar y encontrarse con su marido y su madre en el comedor. Salió de la ducha y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ocultar las evidencias. Buscó en la cartera su base de maquillaje de alta cobertura y la untó en su piel notando con satisfacción que si lograba su cometido. Aliviada se puso la ropa más discreta que encontró para evitar también que, con el paso de las horas, cuando el maquillaje se desvanezca dejar ala descubierto los lugares afectados.

Se arregló el cabello y maquilló el rostro quedando conforme. Suspiró y salió de la habitación manteniendo una mirada neutral al bajar por las escaleras.

Al dar un vistazo rápido a la sala notó la ausencia de su madre que relacionó al instante que oyó el caño abierto y pasos en la cocina. Lastimosamente a quien menos quería ver tenía en frente y sentado en el sofá esperando por ella. Izuku se puso de pie tomando el ramo de flores para luego mirarle con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en los labios.

— Feliz Aniversario. — masculló — Ochako apretó la mandíbula queriendo con todas sus fuerzas lanzarle las flores a la cara. Las manos de su esposo la rodeaban torpemente de la cintura. Odió sentir la respiración inestable de él en su cuello. Luego la tomó de la barbilla para forzar un beso que ambos sabían que ninguno quería darle al otro.

— Vine en el primer vuelo que encontré disponible. Necesitaba verte. No tenía roaming así que no pude llamarte.

— ¿Existe el wi-fi no? Tienes la portátil más cara del mercado y una tablet de última generación. Facebook, Instagram, WhatsApp. — Izuku se alejó de ella notando la tensión en sus palabras. Su mentira era tan vacía que carecía de fundamentos para tratar de arreglar la situación.

— Sabes bien que di de baja a mis redes sociales hace tiempo Ochako. ¿En serio vamos a discutir esto?

— agregó con pesar empezando a perder la paciencia. Ochako recordó su falta y puso en orden sus pensamientos tomando su "disculpa" a regañadientes pues, el había estado trabajando y ella en cambio le había engañado con el hijo de un cliente de su propia empresa. Aunque para empezar por su falta de atención había terminado ebria en ese bar. Era su culpa también. No, había sido su decisión, con o sin tragos demás. Ese pequeño debate mental la tuvo ausente de la conversación con el peliverde que clamó por su atención al notarla distante.

— ...y si quieres podemos ir a los baños termales el fin de semana. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—S-si. Lo que digas.

— Bueno. — se dió la vuelta y caminó a la mesa sin esperarla.

— Siéntate, tu madre preparó las galletas de avena que tanto te gustan.

— Estoy al tanto de ello, cariño. — tragó grueso al oír lo horrendo que sonó ese apelativo al escapar de sus labios. Midoriya arqueó una ceja y bajó la mirada rascándose una mejilla. El también había notado lo forzado del adjetivo.

— ¿Te gustaron las flores?

— Hubiera preferido tulipanes, pero están lindas.

— De nada.

— Hm.

La madre de Ochako llegó con la bandeja humeante de galletas. Con una sonrisa forzada le entregó un par al peliverde. No le pasó servilletas así que al estar calientes gritó al quemarse con ellas.

— ¡Madre!

— Lo siento cariño, olvidé traer platos para servirlas. Voy por unos.

Se alejó de ellos riendo entre dientes. Su hija se notaba cada vez más abatida y las noticias sobre su relación con su esposo iban de mal en peor. Cómo madre no se sentía satisfecha con el matrimonio que a duras penas se forzaba en mantener. Así que ese había sido un buen desquite.

Regresó con platos y las tazas de café caliente en una bandeja más grande poniéndolas diligentemente en la mesa. Ochako la ayudó de inmediato atendiendo a su esposo, más por obligación que por placer.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Todo está mejor?

— Si señora Uraraka, este fin de semana iremos a los baños termales en Osaka. — Ochako se atragantó con el café al oír: "baños termales el fin de semana". El fin de semana era en dos días y para ese entonces su piel seguiría marcada. El agua caliente desvanecería hasta el maquillaje más caro que pudiese conseguir para cubrir las evidencias. — Todo para estar a solas con su hija y pasar el tiempo de calidad que nos merecemos. El trabajo está consumiéndonos, necesitamos este viaje. — continuó diciendo, buscándole la mano en gesto de amor.

Su madre hizo una mueca y luego sonrió de medio lado resignada.

— Ya veo. Diviértanse.

— Gracias.

Se despidieron de la madre de Ochako y montaron el auto del peliverde. Él le abrió la puerta de adelante pero ella le ignoró y terminó sentándose atrás.

Le lanzó una mirada de preocupación por el retrovisor que Ochako no notó al estar distraída mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy?

— Yo necesito dormir. Puedes dejarme en casa y terminar con los pendientes en la oficina. No he terminado con los papeles de mañana. Aunque supongo que tú secretaria ya te contó al respecto.

Izuku dudó un momento sobre si hacer un reclamo al respecto pero al ver la mirada seria de su esposa lo descartó de inmediato.

— Está bien.

Aparcaron en la entrada de su casa y Ochako bajó sin despedirse. Simplemente caminó puertas adentro saludando a los empleados y corriendo a su habitación dejando al peliverde con la palabra en la boca. Se limitó a arrancar para ir de regreso a la oficina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Y entonces me dices que esta mujer te trae loco pero está casada. — Kirishima dió un largo bostezo. Su aburrida jornada laboral empezaba como cualquier mañana. Ser seguridad en el distrito más tranquilo de Tokio era aburrido en niveles que el mismo no se atrevía a calcular. La otra persona en la línea gruñó y continuó su relato.

— ¿Y eso desde cuándo te ha detenido? — rió sarcástico.

— No es tan simple. Y no me trae loco. Solo es un affaire que aún no me aburre. El que sea tan difícil lo hace...

— ¿Más excitante?

— Si.

— ¿Por qué no vas por alguna de tus viejas conquistas y te bajas el libido como siempre? Te meterás en problemas, y ya no estoy soltero para cargar con ellos.

— La dejo en paz, ¿dices?

— Es lo mejor. — el auto de Izuku apareció obligándolo a cortar la llamada de inmediato. — Te dejo, mi jefe llegó, aunque dudo que le moleste verme en el teléfono, es más distraído que el señor Barnes ¿Recuerdas? Al que le robabamos cervezas cuando estábamos en el instituto.

— Creo que tu jefe es peor que Barnes.

Colgó la llamada dejando a Kirishima confuso. ¿Cómo conocía a su jefe? Se encogió de hombros y guardo su celular en el bolsillo. Se acercó al peliverde que le sonreía discreto.

— Pero que auto tan genial, ¿es nuevo?

— Eh, este, ah, si.

 _"Si, Midoriya es peor"_ se respondió internamente.

— Aquí tienes las llaves, Kirishima, lo estacionas dentro y deja las llaves con Tsuyu en la oficina.

— ¿Ochako no vendrá hoy?

— Hm, ¿e-ella? No. Se siente indispuesta.

— Ya veo. Yo me encargo.

Kirishima le dió una palmada en el hombro que Izuku no toleró y trastabilló por la fuerza empleada. Era tan frágil.

— Hombre, lo siento.

— No, e-está bien.

Salió del ascensor notando el aire de la oficina tan tenso que podía cortarse con un papel fácilmente.

Las miradas que sus propios empleados le estaban dando no eran amigables, precisamente. Rogó que en alguna reunión del personal fuera de horas de trabajo Momo se haya atrevido a insinuar algo sobre el romance secreto con su secretaria. La ausencia de Ochako a su lado quizás los tenía preocupados también.

— Buenos días. — masculló. Recibiendo "un buenos días Midoriya" bastante seco.

Tsuyu apareció por los pasillos haciendo sonar escandalosamente sus tacos, como siempre. Llevaba una falda más corta que el día anterior y un collar largo que se perdía entre la línea que formaban su pechos. Cómo pidiendo a gritos que la miraran. Frunció el ceño, celoso de pensar cuántos habrían la habrían mirado en el tren. Había ofrecido comprarle un carro pero ella se había negado al ser demasiado sospechoso.

— Buenos días Izuku-san.

— Hola Tsuyu. — la atención de sus empleados en ambos era más notable de lo normal que tuvo que apresurar el paso a su oficina para evitar sentirse incómodo.

— ¿Qué traes puesto? — le susurró.

— Me estoy quedando sin ropa y he subido de peso.

— ¿El collar era necesario?

— Necesito ropa nueva. Ribbit. — insistió. Alargó unos papeles para fingir más naturalidad en su charla. — Todoroki vendrá mañana, no lo olvides. — Izuku suspiró aletargado al oír su nombre. También notó incomodidad cerca suyo para específicamente de Momo. Sabía de su relación a la perfección. Quizás optaría por darle el día libre, no merecía pasar por ello.

— Sé lo que estás pensando, y no. Tiene que venir a trabajar. Recuerda que me hizo rabiar ayer.

— Como digas.

Entraron a la oficina mientras ella seguía hablando. Trataba de prestarle atención pero su vista estaba perdida en la misma foto de siempre.

— ¿Aún sigue aquí?

Tsuyu miró en la dirección que el peliverde tenía clavada la vista para averiguar de qué se trataba.

— Lo siento. — la descolgó y dejó en el armario de siempre.

Izuku miró a la mujer en su oficina y recordó que no llegaba a la mitad de belleza de la mujer del cuadro. Por eso no tenía que estar ahí cuando él llegara. Arruinaba su día.

Tomó del cuello a la mujer dándole un par de besos. Ella alargó sus manos a la puerta y cerró con seguro la oficina, como siempre.

— Acabamos de llegar.

— No planeaba seguir con esto. Solo quería besarte un poco. Hoy tengo más trabajo que de costumbre. Ochako ayer no acabó con sus deberes.

— Que Momo los haga, ella holgazanea todo el día.

— Prefiero encargarme yo mismo.

La pelinegra se sentó sobre su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas resaltando su figura exageradamente.

Izuku se rascó una mejilla y miro a otro lado. Hoy de verdad no sé sentía de ánimos.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan ofuscado?

— No es nada. Habla con Momo y dile que me traiga los pendientes de Ochako necesito acabar con esto para estar preparado. La reunión de mañana no sale de mi cabeza.

— Y sobre... — inclinó su cuerpo abrazándole por el cuello para dejar sus pechos técnicamente en la cara del hombre. — ¿mi carencia de ropa?

—Izuku se safó de ella buscando su chequera. Tomó un lapicero de su escritorio y escribió una jugosa suma de dinero. Tsuyu a su lado se repaso la lengua por los labios al ver lo generoso que había sido su amante. Izuku tomó el papel y se lo dejó en las manos sin mirarla.

— Ahora ve con Momo.

— Encantada.

Salió de la oficina sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras tocaba el papel en el bolsillo de su blazer. Momo revisaba unas hojas sentada en su cubículo. Se le veía preocupada.

— Deja eso. Solo lleva los pendientes de tu jefa a la oficina de Midoriya-san. Él se encarga.

Momo la ignoró olímpicamente. Acto seguido tomó algunas carpetas y se paró en silencio para dirigirse a la oficina de Izuku. Tsuyu rodó los ojos siguiéndola con su clásica caminada de modelo de alta costura. Momo chasqueó la lengua, ese sonido era tan molesto. "Mujer presumida" pensó.

Tsuyu le abrió la puerta y se encontró con la casi desconocida oficina de gerencia. Solo había entrado ahí un par de veces.

— Momo, ¿tienes todos los papeles?

— Si. No son demasiados, pero si muchos. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con todo?

— No te preocupes, me quedaré tiempo extra si es posible. Vuelve a tu oficina.

— Está bien. ¿Ochako no vendrá hoy cierto?

— No. — Momo se había dado la vuelta lista para salir — Si puedes ponerte en contacto con ella para coordinar la reunión de mañana me sentiría más tranquilo.

— ¿R-reunión? — había oído "reunión" y "Todoroki" en la conversación de ellos hace un rato pero su mente aún seguía en fase de negación.

— Todoroki viene mañana. — Momo tragó grueso. Trató de guardar la compostura.

— Hablaré con ella ahora mismo. No sabía que las negociaciones con Endeavor INC habían progresado tanto.

— Puedes tomarte el día libre si eso deseas. — sugirió el mayor entendiendo el nerviosismo de la mujer.

— Ni hablar, es mi deber como mano derecha de Ochako apoyarla en esa reunión. Estaré mañana aquí a primera hora.

— Ochako tomó una buena decisión al darte este puesto. Puedes retirarte.

— Gracias, compermiso. — sonrió palangana a la otra mujer en la habitación saliendo de la oficina a taco ruidoso imitándola con sorna.

Tsuyu rabió por su descarada acción cerrando la puerta con cólera.

— ¿Ochako tomó una buena decisión al darte este puesto? ¿En serio? ¡Se estaba burlando de mi, Izuku! Y tú le das alas.

— Piensa dos veces antes de venir vestida así de nuevo solo por qué: "te falta ropa". — hizo comillas con los dedos. La pelinegra frunció el ceño contrariada. — Ahora déjame solo, tengo trabajo que hacer. — sentenció.

Tsuyu salió reventando la puerta. Izuku río empezando a trabajar. Su anillo de casado brilló en su mano derecha quitándole la sonrisa. Cabellos marrones con aroma de lilas cubiertos con un velo transparente aparecieron en sus recuerdos. Una mirada soñadora, labios carmesí, la esperanza de una vida feliz y tranquila. De pronto esa mirada hermosa se esfumó y fue reemplazada por una cargada de odio y pesar. Su cabello ya no destilaba lilas frescas, si no el aroma común de shampoo del que ni sabía el nombre.

Se levantó de su asiento y miró el paisaje tras su ventana. Al igual que Todoroki al ver UA por la suya, Izuku sintió esa punzada en el pecho al ver Endeavor INC alzarse a la distancia. Su mano derecha se posó en el frío vidrio al igual que su frente.

 _"Lo siento, pero aunque trate, no puedo"_ pensó.

Pasado ese momento de nostalgia sacudió su cabello con las manos y volvió a sentarse.

— A trabajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ochako despertó con la alarma del almuerzo de los empleados de su casa. Su ama de llaves apareció por la puerta de su habitación trayendo una bandeja de comida. Le miró ansiosa, de verdad tenía hambre. La invitó a pasar y atacó de inmediato la bandeja poniéndola en su mesa de noche, lista para devorar lo que contenía.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señora?

— Tengo mucha hambre, gracias por acordarte de mí y no dejarme morir de inanición. — rió mientras bebía un poco de agua fresca. Su ama de llaves río con ella. A veces Ochako parecía una niña. Claro, cuando no estaba estresada.

— ¿Le traigo algo más? — preguntó al verla acabar de comer.

— Hm~ Quizás un té de limón y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Gracias~

— Está bien.

Salió de la habitación y Ochako volvió a su estado fúnebre de ánimo. Revisó su móvil, y no tenía mensajes en su correo. Extrañada revisó y noto que todo estaba abierto. Y eso que pensaba ir a la oficina después del almuerzo para acabar con sus deberes.

— ¿Quién hizo mi trabajo? ¿Momo? Pero ella no sabe mucho de esto.

Un mensaje llegó a su móvil de un número desconocido.

 _Remitente:_

 _¿Cómo va la resaca? ¿Sigues odiándome, vieja?_

Al leer el mensaje casi avienta el móvil por la ventana. Ya sabía de quién se trataba.

— Ni crea que le responderé.

Apagó el celular y se levantó para cambiarse de ropa. Su celular sonó de nuevo, esta vez era una llamada.

— ¡No quiero saber nada de tí! ¡Deja de molestarme!

— ¿Hice algo que te enojara Ochako?

— Ah, M-momo...

— Parece que fui confundida, ¿tanto odio?

— Huh, pensé que eran los de Movistar perdón.

— Jajaja, bueno. Tenemos que coordinar la reunión de mañana.

— Ah...¿En serio piensas acompañarme? ¿Estarás bien?

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo supone que no puedo ver a Todoroki? ¡Solo es una persona! Y mi trabajo es más importante. Eso ya está superado.

— Ajá.

— Bueno no, pero... Si no estoy presente notará mi debilidad y de eso ni hablar.

— Buen punto. Ven a mi casa, no tengo ganas de aparecerme en la oficina. Luego vamos de compras así le rompes el ojo mañana. Sabrá lo que perdió.

— ¿Entro a la oficina como modelo de Victoria Secret al estilo de Tsuyu?

— Jajajaja, pagaría por ver eso.

— Ni en sueños, te veo en media hora.

— Te espero.

— Adiós.

Ya menos histérica decidió dar por finalizada la aventura que tuvo la noche pasada de una vez por todas dejando en claro las cosas con aquel rubio revoltoso.

 _Tú:_

 _Lo de ayer no volverá a pasar. Olvídate de mí, limítate a ser un cliente de la firma y ya._

 _Remitente:_

 _Veamos cuánto tiempo aguantas._

 _[Foto]_

Ochako gritó y dejó caer el celular en el piso al ver la foto que el rubio le había adjuntado en WhatsApp. Lo imaginó riéndose de su broma, al menos estaba a solas, no hubiese imaginado que habría pasado si estuviera en la oficina.

Maldito, no dejaba de fastidiarla.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ese vestido te queda perfecto.

Pasadas las horas ambas mujeres después de terminar de ajustar todo para la reunión del día siguiente se dieron un relajo yendo de compras al centro comercial.

— No lo sé, ¿no es demasiado para una simple reunión?

— ¿Has visto como viene Tsuyu a la oficina?

— Bueno, puede que esto sea más adecuado.

— Lo es.

— No quiero que él piense que me arreglo para él.

— No lo haces, solo resaltas la belleza en ti, que vea lo que perdió no es lo mismo que arreglarte para él.

— Tienes razón. ¿Y tú qué usarás?

— Algo de mi closet.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿No quieres reconquistar a tu esposo?

— ¿Reconquistar?

— P-perdón es que las noticias...

— Ya veo. Los rumores son más fuertes. No, no planeo reconquistar a nadie. Igual dudo que si me arreglo él note alguna diferencia.

— Lo lamento.

— No es nada, tengo mis propios motivos para tolerarlo.

— ¿Motivos?

— Cuando te cases lo entenderás. — el rostro de Momo ensombreció. Ochako se alertó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡Lo siento, no debí decir eso!

— No es nada. Está bien.

— Claro. ¿Vamos?

— Vamos.

Al llegar a casa Ochako dió una última chequeada a sus papeles dejando todo en orden. Era bastante tarde e Izuku no daba señales de aparecer. Usual.

Aburrida, revisó su celular encontrando el chat sin responder que había tenido con el rubio. Le dió click y miró otra vez la fotografía que el hombre le había enviado.

¿En serio había tenido todo eso en su cama la noche anterior?

Sudo frío al recordar algunos momentos con él. Quiso sentir remordimiento por lo que pasó, y lo sintió. Pero Izuku había sido tan descarado para mentirle por la mañana que todo eso se esfumó y lo tomó con más calma.

Bakugo parecía salir de la ducha, estaba con una toalla alrededor de la cadera que dejaba poco a la imaginación, ya que el nudo estaba centímetros mucho más abajo de su ombligo. Era guapísimo, nadie podría negarlo, pero su arrogancia y la manera de tratarla la sacaban de quisio. Además de que obviamente tenía un esposo a quien respetar.

Admiró la foto unos momentos más cuando la puerta depronto se abrió mostrando a su esposo de pie junto a ella. Su corazón dió un vuelco saliendo de inmediato de la red social y bloqueando la pantalla para dejarlo en su mesa de noche.

— Buenas noches. — Ochako enmudeció y solo le miró crispada — ¿Todo bien?

— Hm, si. Ya iba a dormir, buenas noches.— apagó la lamparita escondiendo su rostro en la mullida almohada evitando seguir con la conversación.

Izuku se desvistió en silencio y se echó a su lado sin decir nada más. Luego de unos minutos Ochako sintió la respiración de él en su cuello provocándole un escalofrío.

— ¿Izuku?

— Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos.

— Oh, fíjate que no lo había notado.

— Ochako... Siempre estás tan a la defensiva. Relájate un poco.

— ¿Relajarme? Te largas en nuestro aniversario y me pides que me relaje. ¡Míra que relajada estoy!

— T-te quiero.

— ¿Qué?

— Hace tiempo que no lo digo también. Te siento distante y n-no sé cómo lidiar con tus cambios de humor y...

— ¿Estás tratando de arreglar esto?

— Lo siento...

A pesar de que luchó por oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su marido no se sintió satisfecha con ellas. Menos cuando los labios de el forzaron un beso y descendieron a su pecho dejando un rastro de besos sonoros. Sus manos se sintieron toscas en su cintura, sin firmeza ni elegancia, un toque demasiado gélido para tener tantos años de matrimonio. Cómo si fueran dos desconocidos a punto de hacer el amor por qué los encerraron en un armario para cumplir un reto. Ninguno quería, pero por hacer lo correcto "tenían que".

Izuku se subió sobre ella y empezó a tentar entre sus bragas para deslizarlas hacia abajo mientras él se abría el hueco entre su boxer. Cuando sus intimidades se rozaron Ochako supo que no quería continuar aquello.

— Detente.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, detente.

Lo empujó al lado de ella y le dió la espalda.

— ¿Hice algo mal?

— Mañana es un día importante. Si seguimos con esto probablemente mañana nos despertaremos muy tarde.

— Tienes razón.

— Buenas noches

— Descansa Uraraka-san.

Ochako abrió los ojos al oír como él la llamaba cuando eran amigos en la universidad. Cierta nostalgia la invadió y se sintió culpable otra vez. Los besos, caricias y modos de Bakugo habían quedado marcados en su cuerpo la noche anterior, que sentía que si se atrevía a estar con su esposo terminaría gimiendo su nombre por error, y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Izuku de verdad parecía querer intentarlo, y habría acabado muy mal.

Cerró los ojos esperando que mañana todo saliera bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un moreno de ojos grises de porte elegante bajó de un Audi estacionado en la calle Park 239, donde UA estaba edificado. Abrió la puerta y el cabello extraño que su jefe lucía se sacudió con el viento al bajar del auto.

Le sonrió afable y se montó de vuelta viendo la caminata lenta que empezó el hombre a la portería del lugar.

Todoroki acomodó su cabello y sus ojos celestes brillaron gracias a los espejos y vidrios que decoraban la ostentosa entrada del edificio.

Kirishima le miró con una ceja alzada, ese hombre se veía bastante atractivo y elegante, quizás era la persona tan importante que vendría a reunirse con sus jefes, el gerente de la competencia.

— Buenos días. Mi nombre es Shoto Todoroki. Tengo una reunión con gerencia.

— Estoy al tanto, bienvenido. — caminó a su lado conduciéndole hacia los ascensores, las mujeres presentes detuvieron sus parloteos para admirar la presencia del pelirrojo/blanco. Kirishima les fulminó con la mirada y continuaron sus labores con normalidad. — Las oficinas están al último piso, aquí está el ascensor. Piso número 14 —.

Todoroki entró ajustándose el saco y la corbata, parándose exactamente en el centro del ascensor con una postura perfecta. Kirishima se preguntó si ese hombre era real o había salido de una serie de televisión. Era demasiado "buenos modales y alta costura" para ser real.

— Gracias, que tenga buen día.

— Y usted.

El ascensor se cerró.

* * *

 **(1) Hime Uraraka el nombre que invente para la madre de Ochako. En el manga aún no se sabe nada de sus padres.**

 **Hello there! Aquí la fanficker más fantasmona del mundo reportándose. Ahre. ¿Cómo están chavales? Mucho tiempo desde la última actualización. (Perdón por los modismos, Netflix y mis amigas de rol tienen la culpa XD)**

 **¡Se nos viene el Todoriko! Secretos y actitudes confusas, pero poco a poco todo tomará sentido XD don't worry.**

 **1) Estoy ajustando las actualizaciones para una vez al mes o cada quince días, a ver si el trabajo no me deja sin vida social, denuevo.**

 **2) Sé que algunos de ustedes también escriben, y juro que muero por leerlos pero tengo una pequeña ley de:**

 **"No leer ningún fanfic de un ship que estoy escribiendo"**

 **Para evitar sentirme preocupada sobre las cosas que escribo y si algo coincide con otros fanfics ser inocente. Espero lo entiendan :c**

 **Así que dejen sus links en los comentarios que a penas acabe con esto iré corriendo a leerlos y devolverles el amors que me dan. ❤️**

 **Besotes y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reunión**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.**

 **2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Esa mañana Bakugō no tenía ánimos de levantarse. Los rayos de sol aturdieron su rostro de improviso molestándole sobremanera. Frunció el ceño y lanzó la almohada que acompañaba el espacio vacío de su cama a la ventana, ofuscado.

El día anterior había pasado la noche en el aeropuerto de regreso con los papeles que su padre debía firmar. Después de que Ochako se fuera de su casa esa mañana, tomó el primer vuelo a Kyōto, donde estaban sus padres. Pasó la tarde ahí dándose con la sorpresa que los vuelos habían sido postergados por el mal tiempo.

Ofuscado y con absolutas ganas de molestar había intentado irritar a la mujer enviándole una foto suya. Esperando por varias horas en el aeropuerto tuvo más que tiempo de sobra para pensar en la noche anterior. Sus arranques de ira, sonrisas de satisfacción y muecas de aburrimiento asustaba a los demás pasajeros en la sala de espera. El joven parecía estar inmerso en un ataque de problemas de personalidad, bastante extraño.

Consciente de las miradas sobre él, guardó compostura poniéndose los audífonos para escuchar música.

Los rifs de la guitarra inicial marcaron el ritmo de una canción conocida, su favorita. Sonrió de medio lado empezando a cantar junto al vocalista en un coro de voces rasposas en su cabeza.

 _"Hate me, do it and do it all again"_

Miró por su ventana como los aviones despegaban, al parecer el mal tiempo había terminado. Miró su reloj de mano sorprendiéndose con la hora, ya eran más de las 2 am. Tenía que abrir el gimnasio temprano, no podía pasar más de dos días cerrado. Abatido dió un largo suspiro. Tentó su maletín sacando una botella de agua y bebiéndola con cero delicadeza.

 _"Pasajeros del vuelo 302 a Tokio, su vuelo está listo para abordaje."_

Aliviado de por fin regresar a casa tomó su maletín y se formó en la fila para abordar el avión. Cuando tomó asiento, por suerte al lado de la ventana, se dió cuenta de que su acompañante de asiento era una mujer bastante atractiva y de su edad.

Al percibir su mirada en ella la joven se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y le sonrió discretamente. Pues notó lo atractivo y bien formado del cuerpo y rostro de Bakugō sin mucho esfuerzo, sintiéndose halagada con su atención.

 _" I'm not the only one, ah- ha, I'm not the only one, ah - ha, I'm not the only one, ah -ha , I'm not the only one..."_

Bakugō se preguntó por qué tenía que tomarse tantas molestias con una mujer que lo rechazaba abiertamente y que además estaba casada. Una mujer con bastante clase y casi tan guapa cómo ella le había correspondido en cuestión de segundos, a diferencia de Ochako que lo mandaba a rodar cada vez que podía. La respuesta de Kirishima a su pregunta en la mañana tampoco le había dejado satisfecho, solo recalcado lo obvio. Debería dejarla en paz.

Revisó su móvil y notó que la castaña tampoco había respondido a su mensaje, chasqueó la lengua por ser ignorado de esa forma. La mujer a su lado también sacó su móvil y empezó a escuchar música sin prestarle demasiada atención. Y entonces la canción dió sus últimos versos antes de terminar. Un pedido suplicante que retumbaba los oídos.

 _"¡Rape me! (Rape me) ¡Rape me! (Rape me) ¡Rape me! (Rape me) ¡Rape me! (Rape me) ¡Rape me! (Rape me) ¡Rape me! (Rape me)"_

 _Again._

Ciertamente Ochako lo rechazaba, pero estaba encaprichado. Y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Iba a ser suya, cueste lo que cueste.

.

.

.

.

.

El tráfico en Tokio esa mañana era insoportable. Abrumada, Ochako trató de quitarse el aburrimiento revisando sus apuntes para la reunión de más tarde. Izuku a su lado conducía en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Se le veía tenso. Sonrió complacida, pues no la tendría fácil, al igual que ella 24x7 con tanto papeleo por revisar, ya era hora de un desquite.

El proyecto que harían junto a Endeavor INC, después de años en negociaciones e intenciones vanas por trabajar en conjunto, solo se había podido llevar a cabo gracias a la intervención del mismo Todoroki ya que, UA no podía realizar la campaña para la empresa más importante entre la cartera de clientes de UA por si sola. Una carencia de material audiovisual, había orillado a Izuku a aceptar el trato de trabajar en conjunto y ceder la mitad de las ganancias, antes que perder el importante proyecto con la competencia.

Su esposo no estaba contento con el trato, pero la compañía que contrató los servicios se veía reacia a realizar el proyecto si no cumplían sus requerimientos. Y fueron bastante específicos con la calidad de las grabaciones del comercial y resto de la campaña publicitaria. Necesitaban ayuda, así que no pudieron negarse. De otro modo Endeavor INC. ,que sí contaba con todos los recursos podía realizar el proyecto sin su ayuda, poniéndoles la soga al cuello.

Quería reírse a carcajadas cuando leyó los papeles que Tsuyu le había llevado hace días a la oficina pero hasta el momento la mirada de estrés de su marido era lo que le había dado mayor satisfacción. No esperaba a verlo discutir con Todoroki sobre la producción y los procesos que le cedería a la compañía del hijo de Enji, enemigo asérrimo de su padre adoptivo. Parte del éxito de UA era trabajar sus proyectos independiente, sin ayuda de otras agencias. Esto era un golpe directo a su orgullo.

Aliviada vió como el atolladero había cedido y el auto comenzaba a avanzar. El Audi rugió arrancando un poco más rápido de lo normal. Entonces notó que Izuku ya estaba demasiado tenso incluso para conducir.

— Izuku. — llamó, el peliverde pestañeó dos veces antes de voltear a verla con el rostro palidecido por la tensión. Ochako entendía la derrota que significaba este trato, pero las reacciones de su esposo eran demasiado exageradas. ¿Todoroki podría alterarlo tanto? No entendía que le sucedía.

—D-dime cariño. — respondió a duras penas.

— Estás conduciendo a exceso de velocidad. Relájate. — informó señalando el velocímetro con el índice. Midoriya asintió bajando la velocidad gradualmente hasta llegar a la permitida. Por su arranque de tensión el auto había ido varias cuadras a exceso de velocidad, por lo tanto era más que probable que tengan papeletas por su culpa. El único beneficio que obtuvieron fue que ya estaban a solo cuadras de su oficina. Aparcaron saludando a Kirishima que efusivo le había hecho un par de bromas a Izuku sobre su palidez y lo nervioso que se notaba. Ochako realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

Ese día optó por no verse demasiado elegante para la ocasión, después de todo, Todoroki era alguien a quien conocía desde la infancia y no tenía por qué ser demasiado formal con él. Sin mencionar que su mejor amiga había estado comprometida con él y el había anulado el matrimonio unos cuantos años atrás. Era su día, Momo debía lucirse, ella no.

Un poco de la cucharada de su propia medicina a ese par de idiotas no le haría nada mal ese día.

.

.

.

.

.

La oficina estaba con un clima laboral normal, los trabajadores enfocados en lo suyo y todos los pormenores resueltos. Momo y Tsuyu habían tenido que llegar una hora antes y trabajar en equipo a regañadientes para tener todo en orden.

Luego de un pequeño repaso del proyecto en general cada quien entró a su oficina acompañado de su secretaria respectiva para repasar lo que dirían en la reunión, mientras Todoroki llegaba a la empresa.

En la oficina de Ochako el teléfono sonó siendo contestado de inmediato por Momo que le informó la llegada de Todoroki minutos antes incluso de lo acordado.

Ambas se miraron con convicción saliendo de la oficina en silencio para caminar hacia la sala de reuniones.

— ¿Quieres que sea Tsuyu quien lo reciba, o prefieres hacerlo tú? — preguntó la castaña mirando a Momo con empatía.

— Creo que... Prefiero que sea ella. — Ochako asintió, comprensiva.

— Tsuyu. — llamó a la pelinegra que estaba hablando con su esposo en la puerta de la sala de reuniones. — Todoroki ya está aquí. Recíbelo en el vestíbulo. — la pelinegra le lanzó una mirada rápida a Izuku que asintió y le abrió la puerta para dejarla salir.

— ¿Estás lista? — preguntó el peliverde a su esposa con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

— Creo que estoy más lista que tú. — le hizo notar acomodando el cuello de su corbata. Momo le lanzó una mirada de desprecio que el hombre notó sintiéndose aún más tenso que antes.

El vestíbulo no era menos tenso que la sala de reuniones. Pues la presencia de Todoroki en UA, había asombrado a más de uno en la empresa, extendiendo el rumor en cuestión de segundos en todo el edificio. Las personas murmuraban mirándole mientras estaba sentado leyendo una revista con elegancia. Tsuyu aprovechó el momento para dar su mejor impresión al invitado caminando como acostumbraba mientras se dirigía hacia él. El ojiceleste le lanzó una mirada seria al notar su presencia.

— Todoroki. — alargó su mano para saludarle. — Es un placer tenerlo aquí.

El escote exagerado y lo alto de su falda le hicieron mirar hacia otro lado incómodo con la poca clase que tenía la mujer para vestir. Era una reunión de negocios, no un cóctel a media noche.

— Me encantaría decir lo mismo. Cuánto tiempo Tsuyu. ¿Dónde está Midoriya? — la mujer frunció el ceño al oír el descortés comentario del hombre.

— Ya se encuentra en la sala de reuniones junto a Ochako esperando por usted. — anunció.

— Hubiera preferido que ellos me recibieran. Tenganlo en cuenta para mi próxima visita. — Tsuyu estaba a punto de abrir la boca de incredulidad. El hombre destilaba elegancia por los poros, pero le sobraba la petulancia y eso que se conocían desde hace muchos años atrás, su actitud había cambiado drásticamente. O quizás solo era hacia ella.

Fastidiado con la presencia de la mujer a su lado empezó a caminar sin esperarla hacia el pasillo que conducía a la sala de reuniones.

Ya cerca a la puerta se ajustó la corbata y acomodó el saco, abriendo la puerta sin esperar que la mujer entrara primero, ganándose un quejido de irritación de parte de ella.

— Buenos días. — saludó al aire encontrándose con los presentes que al verlo se pusieron de pie de inmediato. Primero Izuku se acercó a él extendiendo su mano para saludarle. Vestía un terno gris con una corbata verde oscuro. Le lanzó una mirada seria pero cortés y recibió lo mismo del peliverde.

— Bienvenido. — respondieron todos al unísono.

Ochako había sido eclipsada por él hasta que tuvo su turno de saludarle. Notó de inmediato que llevaba un sastre sencillo que ocultaba sus atributos de una manera bastante elegante. Su cuello estaba adornado por un collar triple y unos pendientes pegados a la oreja. Tras ella, sosteniendo un folder, la pelinegra mujer que había sido su novia estaba mirándole con seriedad para luego acercarse y extender su mano con rigidez. Vestía de negro y le quedaba espectacular. Un vestido de tirantes con un corte cuadrado y de largo sobre las rodillas. Bastante simple pero resaltaba su figura de una manera hipnotizante.

Se preguntó cuántos habrían admirado lo bella que se veía ese día. Se sintió bien por ella, parecía estar mejor que nunca.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó a su secretario que se había retrasado un poco en llegar.

— ¿Ya está en el edificio? — asintió continuando con la conversación en voz baja. Su secretario había sido el mismo que de su padre por décadas. Un anciano sapientísimo que siempre estaba al tanto de todas sus necesidades y atendía todos sus requerimientos sin rechistar. Por eso le perdonaba absolutamente todo.

Esa mañana tenía que recoger a sus nietos de la escuela y por eso había tardado en llegar. Al tanto de la situación le había dicho que se tomara su tiempo.

— Adelheid tuvo un contratiempo, me disculpo en su nombre por la demora. — informó a los presentes.

— No te preocupes, sabemos sobre la edad de Adelheid, podemos esperar. — respondió Ochako. — Tsuyu, por favor sírvenos un poco de cognac a cada uno mientras esperamos. Hace mucho frío. — pidió. Momo rió en silencio, hoy le habían mandoneado a gusto. Sin que lo notaran la pelinegra rodó los ojos y obedeció buscando copas en el minibar, llenándolas con el licor.

— Yo quiero agua, por favor. — pidió Izuku. Tsuyu le fulminó con la mirada.

Minutos después Adelheid tocó la puerta para pasar discretamente y pararse al lado de Shōto no sin antes saludar a cada uno de los asistentes a la reunión.

Al entrar a la sala de reuniones el aire se sentía denso. La ventana que ocupaba el 100% de la pared, estaba nublado por la humedad. La mesa larga y rectangular de finos acabados y madera oscura se extendía por la habitación separando (felizmente) a las personas que estaban en la sala en ese momento. Ochako tomó posición sentada al lado de Izuku y Tsuyu también en el otro extremo. Por su parte Momo se sentó al lado de Ochako tomando también el folder de papeles que el secretario de Todoroki había dejado sobre la mesa a cada uno. Los cuatro miraban con atención al visitante y a su secretario, que minutos atrás habían causado revuelo con su presencia en todo el edificio.

No se sorprenderían con encontrarse a algunos miembros de prensa en la entrada del edificio, pues una reunión entre los dos pilares del marketing y publicidad japonés estaban reunidos por primera vez desde la fundación de ambas compañías. La rivalidad que existía entre ambas no era un secreto.

Toshinori Yagi, el padre adoptivo de Izuku había heredado su compañía al joven a una corta edad, dejándolo al ojo del mundo a sus 22 años. Aparentemente asediado por la presión del ojo público, contrajo nupcias solo tres años después con su mano derecha y relacionista pública, Ochako Uraraka. En una boda donde solo asistieron las personas que laboraban en la compañía y algunos familiares muy cercanos a la joven, tratando de guardar discreción ante el reciente fallecimiento del padre del novio.

Meses después, Shōto, hijo de Enji Todoroki, el rival de negocios más importante del ya fallecido Toshinori, asumió el mando de la compañía de su padre, que deseaba tomarse un ōto anuló abruptamente su compromiso con una compañera de universidad y que después de la ruptura, decidió trabajar para la competencia en medio de un drama por la ruptura con el joven lo tanto la tensión en la sala no sólo era profesional, si no también, afectiva. Era una especie de telaraña amorosa mezclada por todos lados y que involucraba a la mayoría de las personas presentes en ese preciso momento, sin saberlo.

Luego de revisar los papeles que el anciano secretario de Shōto había dejado en la mesa para que los presentes revisaran, un silencio mortífero había asolado la habitación. La concentración de los dos esposos y máximos dirigentes de la empresa era absoluta. A sabiendas de estar trabajando con la competencia no podían dejar escapar ni el más mínimo detalle, que podría más adelante, perjudicar sus relaciones en lo que el proyecto se desarrollara. El rostro de ambos pasó todo tipo de expresiones, desde el asombro, al enojo y confusión.

En los papeles para firmar el acuerdo, Todoroki exigía trabajar el proyecto a un 90%, dejándole a UA el trabajo de contrataciones más no la participación en la campaña publicitaria, tanto en el proceso creativo como en la producción del material audiovisual. Técnicamente estaban siendo relegados a encargarse del papeleo más no del proyecto en sí.

— Déjennos a solas. — pidió Izuku en un hilillo de voz.

— ¡Pero Izuku! — protestó la castaña poniéndose de pie.

— Ochako, por favor. — miró suplicante a su esposa, sus ojos denotaban temor hasta cierto punto.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba esa tarde? El Izuku normal le habría lanzado los papeles a Todoroki en la cara después de leer semejante trato para proceder con el proyecto. Ella planeaba divertirse al verlos discutir, pero esto ya cruzaba los límites. Esto perjudicaba a la empresa.

Curiosamente ya diferencia de los demás folderes en la hoja final de su contrato, Izuku tenía la misma frase que había recibido desde un número desconocido esa mañana por mensaje.

 _"Sé lo que estás haciendo"_

Momo y Tsuyu miraron a otro lado, incómodas y se pusieron de pie retirándose de la habitación, sin embargo Adelheid no se movió de su asiento. Ochako suspiró y vencida salió de la sala fulminando a los presentes con la mirada.

— Creo que Adelheid también debería retirarse, seamos recíprocos por favor Todoroki. — el peliblanco/rojo asintió sin mirar al anciano hombre y este tomó sus papeles y se retiró de la sala cerrando la puerta con lentitud.

— Adelheid. — llamó Todoroki, el anciano abrió la puerta en el instante. — asegúrate de que nadie escuche la conversación que tendremos ahora Midoriya y yo.

— Entendido señor.

Tras un largo y tortuoso silencio Todoroki se paró al otro extremo de la mesa mirando a Izuku con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cederás la producción a Endeavor INC o no?

— Todoroki, lo que pides...

— Sé bien lo que pido. Pero sabes que tampoco puedes negarte. Me aseguraré de que nadie sepa que estamos trabajando a solas. Recibirán la mitad de la ganancia también por su silencio, así que supongo que no habrá problemas por ese lado.

— Nada podré hacer cuando la campaña salga a la luz y le den créditos a UA de un proyecto que nunca trabajó. ¡Todoroki, lo que me pides es demasiado! ¡Sería un escándalo mediático! Y no solo me afectará a mi. También a tu empresa, cuando le pregunten a nuestros trabajadores sobre el proyecto y ninguno sepa de la colaboración entre ambos, la verdad saldrá a la luz y habremos creado confusión colectiva innecesaria.

— Lo tengo bastante claro. No creas que no analicé las variables antes de proponerte este trato.

—Pero, ¿Y entonces?

— Y entonces, tendrás que aceptarlo.

— No entiendo porqué arriesgas de esta manera la credibilidad de ambas empresas Todoroki, esto haría mucho daño, y lo sabes.

— Dime Midoriya. ¿Qué haría más daño? ¿Una campaña que no trabajaste o perder la compañía?

Sabía bien a que se refería con

"perder la compañía". No podía creer que solo por eso había dejado a raya del escándalo a ambas empresas.

— Estoy haciendo mi parte Todoroki, si todo esto es por Ochako, déjame decirte que estás siendo infantil.

— Puede que esté siendo infantil. Pero tú y yo hicimos un trato, y no estás cumpliendo.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— ¿Ochako ya te contó cómo la ví ebria en Finesse y luego se fue con un desconocido? Adivina por qué bebía Midoriya, creo que lo sabes.

El oír la palabra desconocido activó alarmas en él que creía muertas.

— No estuve con ella en nuestro aniversario. — respondió más para si mismo que para el contrario.

— Exacto. No estás cumpliendo tu parte del trato. — reiteró y golpeó la mesa con rabia inusual en él. — Solo tenías que hacerla feliz Midoriya, y ni siquiera te estás esforzando.

— Tenía trabajo que hacer. — sentenció.

— ¿Trabajo? Si a eso le llamas trabajo... — Izuku tragó grueso, era imposible que supiera su aventura con Tsuyu, habían sido lo suficientemente discretos como para que alguien esté al tanto de sus acciones. Pero esa frase al final de su contrato, le decía que ya era muy tarde para pensar que lo suyo seguía siendo un secreto.

— Sabes... — suspiró Shōto sintiéndose ahogado. — Sabes bien, lo que significó para mí dejar que te cases con ella. Ni siquiera la amas.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! — Izuku perdió la paciencia también. Le sacaba de quicio como sus temas laborales estaba tan mezclados con lo personal también cómo Todoroki hablaba desde lo que sabía, y eso le enfermaba. Pero lastimosamente, así se había dispuesto desde que asumió el cargo de la compañía. Para colmo de males tenía al dueño de la moral y ética en persona compitiendo con él en sus negocios.

— ¿E-entonces me estás castigando por ser un mal esposo? — preguntó sintiendo como la corbata poco a poco le apretaba la garganta, dificultándole la respiración.

— Nada te cuesta ser amable con ella. Si tienes tanto trabajo, contrata un gerente comercial entonces. Eres tan celoso con tu empresa, que olvidas vivir.

Tienes a una mujer increíble cómo esposa, que muchos morirían por tener a su lado y malgastas tiempo valioso con ella fornicando con la mujer sin clase que tienes por secretaria.

Y no solo lo hago por Ochako, también tengo otro tipo de intereses de por medio. Todo esto encaja perfectamente y ni siquiera me estoy esforzando — el reclamo de Todoroki había sido una apelación bastante directa a su ética. El hombre le había dado un sermón sin ser agresivo y sin perder la calma por completo. Se preguntó que trataba de decir con: "otros intereses". Todoroki era de temer, siempre había sido un misterio, es más, nunca le había escuchado hablar tanto en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, debía estar bastante alterado. Izuku se sentía mareado. De todas las personas del mundo que no podían saber su secreto Todoroki era la segunda más peligrosa, la corbata en su cuello le estaba ahogando con más insistencia, haciendo que se la afloje de un tirón sintiendo que se quedaba ya sin aire. Tomó un poco de agua mientras el otro hombre en la habitación le miraba en silencio desde su posición, de nuevo cruzado de brazos. Su mirada penetrante le estaba calando la conciencia y no sabía cómo huir de esos ojos inquisidores.

— La campaña se hará en Endeavor INC a un 80% y esa es la última oferta. — sentenció — Y que quede claro que no lo hago por ti.

Tomó sus libretas y la de su secretario para dirigirse a la puerta. — Tómalo o déjalo.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con calma.

Izuku cerró los ojos al oír la puerta cerrarse. Suspiró abatido, después de todo, se lo merecía.

En el pasillo los empleados se preguntaban por qué la visita de Shōto había sido tan corta al verlo pasar al lado de su secretario con una expresión serena. Ochako que esperaba en la puerta de su oficina se adelantó hacia él tomándolo del brazo con una sonrisa fingida, para luego invitarlo a pasar a su oficina. Adelheid también se adelantó para entrar pero fue detenido por la castaña con un gentil gesto de mano, que Todoroki secundó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ya dentro Ochako dejó escapar un suspiro profundo para luego clavar sus ojos en los celestes del contrario.

— Puedo saber... ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó mientras caminaba por su oficina, alterada. Se había deshecho el nudo del cabello y ahora lucía un peinado desordenado.

— El trato que exijo para trabajar con ustedes, simplemente. — respondió el joven, con sencillez.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Se acercó a él lo suficiente para escudriñarle sin que él huya a su mirada.

Todoroki sentía como se le borraba la máscara de tranquilidad al tenerla tan cerca de él. Ya había olvidado lo tersa de su piel y las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas. Embelesado se quedó en silencio por unos momentos para luego alejarse de ella y buscar la manija de la puerta.

— El trato quedó en un 80%. No puedo cederles más. Es por el bien de mi compañía. — suspiró para lanzarle una mirada apaciguante. — Siempre hago todo pensando, me sorprende tu reacción. Me conoces desde siempre.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado y encontrándose ahora con otro problema. Pasó de largo ignorando por completo a Momo que le miraba con el ceño fruncido desde su cubículo. Irritada por no recibir ni siquiera un saludo, caminó tras él entrando al ascensor antes de que cerrara.

— No deberías estar aquí, Momo.

— Tu tampoco.

— Dejé las cosas claras, deberías superarlo y encontrar a alguien que si merezca tanta atención de tu parte.

— No vengo por tí, vengo por lo que acabas de hacerle a UA. Nos estás metiendo en problemas a todos, y eso incluye a mi trabajo.

— Sabes que eres bienvenida en Endeavor INC. cuando te plazca.

— Jajaja, no tienes sangre en la cara. — colocó una de sus manos en la cintura mirándole con indignación.

Shōto seguía mirando a la nada, esperando que el ascensor haga su trabajo más rápido. Harta de la situación lo tomó del rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Todoroki la tomó de las muñecas, resistiéndose.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo? — le miró con angustia — Desde que eres el gerente de la empresa haz alejado a todo el mundo de ti.

Todoroki soltó las muñecas de Yaoyorozu, tomando una posición de cansancio y luego mirándole con pesar.

— Nunca hablé contigo sobre lo que realmente pasaba. Hubieron otras cosas, no solo lo que crees. — Shōto se tomó un momento para mirar a su ex-prometida y notar de nuevo lo bien que estaba sin él. Sonrió con tristeza. — Mírate, eres hermosa, estoy seguro de que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerte en su vida, pero yo no puedo. Necesito que lo entiendas.

El ascensor se abrió dándole a Todoroki carta libre para huir de ahí dejando a la pelinegra parada dentro de este mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos. El auto de cierto rubio había estacionado minutos atrás y ahora Katsuki estaba charlando muy a gusto con su mejor amigo en la entrada. Tenía que entregarle los papeles a Ochako y se había negado a dejarlos en recepción. A pesar de que le había dicho la última vez que se vieron que no le rogaría o intentaría verla, el quería enfrentarla. Su amena conversación fue detenida abruptamente por el avistamiento del hombre que acababa de pasar por su lado. Se le veía lo bastante angustiado para notar su presencia siquiera, parecía estar huyendo.

— Gracias por su visita. — dijo casi en un grito Kirishima mirándolo extrañado.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? — preguntó Katsuki mirando con la ceja alzada al hombre que acababa de pasar por su lado.

— No han pasado ni treinta minutos desde que entró y ya se va. — se encogió de hombros. — De todas formas le escribo un texto a Mina y me entero de todo. — codeó a su amigo en un gesto de complicidad.

Bakugō rodó los ojos.

— Tch. Lo he visto antes. — Kirishima dejó de teclear para prestarle atención. Shōto ahora estaba subiendo al auto donde su chofer lo había estado esperando a penas le dió la orden de salir del estacionamiento.

Se sentó atrás y junto la ventana, quedando sorprendido al ver al rubio de aquella noche, otra vez en el mismo entorno de Ochako. Bajó la ventana lanzándole una mirada de confusión que Bakugō devolvió con una de desprecio.

— Y parece que él a ti también. — Kirishima hizo notar, confuso.

— Nos cruzamos en un bar. Eso es todo. — empezó a caminar dentro del edificio. — Debo entregar estos papeles. Nos vemos en un rato, idiota.

— Nos vemos bro.

Si antes las féminas del edificio habían estado alborotadas por la presencia de Shōto Todoroki, ahora parecían derretirse al notar al rubio caminar por las instalaciones de UA.

Su más de 1.80 de músculos y el rostro varonil que lo caracterizaba podía notarse a kilómetros de rió bajito al ver como se derretían con la presencia de su amigo. Viejas urgidas, se calentaban con todo. Le hizo una seña para que tomara el ascensor pero él se negó y prefirió subir por las escaleras. Necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para ver a Ochako después de todo lo que había sucedido. Según Kirishima era el piso 9. Tomó aire al estar frente a la puerta de cristal y entró al bloque de oficinas que llevaba a la de Ochako. Parecían estar bastante enfocados en su trabajo, así que no notaron su presencia en un primer momento. Hasta que cierto peliazul se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y una pose autoritaria.

— ¿Tiene autorización para estar aquí? — le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

— Más de la que tienes tú. — escupió las palabras con si fueran dardos al recibir semejante bienvenida.

— Déjeme decirle que...

— ¡Katsuki! — la voz de Mina al otro lado de la oficina se alzó llamándolo con alegría. Sonrió de medio lado al ver a la mujer de su mejor amigo. Era una buena chica, le caía bien. Comenzó a caminar en su dirección ignorando por completo a Iida que le miraba indignado.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! — reclamó Iida de nuevo.

— Es un amigo mío y de Kirishima, su padre tiene negocios con la empresa, relájate, Iida. — el peliazul se volteó refunfuñando y volvió a su oficina.

Al oír la voz de Mina los demás se detuvieron en su quehacer mirando al recién llegado con curiosidad. Jirō a su lado dejó salir un suspiro ahogado al ver a semejante hombre en la oficina. Sonrojada se enfocó en su trabajo, no era una actitud usual en ella, que prefirió ignorar.

— Si tú no hubieses hablado ya estaría golpeando a ese imbécil.

— No lo dudo, Katsuki. — rió de buena gana, mirándole divertida. Katsuki esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Miró a la chica que le ignoraba olímpicamente mientras (según ella) estaba 100% concentrada en su trabajo pero su cara de verguenza delataba todo lo contrario. Ahora su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

— ¿Qué te trae por acá? — preguntó curiosa — ¿problemas en el acuerdo con UA?

— No. Unos papeles que necesita tu jefa.

— Oh, ya veo. Si buscas a Ochako su oficina es la primera al final del pasillo. — señaló con su índice hacia esa dirección, Katsuki miró y asintió empezando a ir por donde le había indicado.

— Hmp. Nos vemos luego.

— ¡Cuídate Katsuki! — cuando el rubio desapareció por el pasillo Jirō pudo soltar todo el aire que había contenido al tener al rubio frente a ella.

— Jajaja, debí tomarte una foto, te veías fatal.

Jirō se tapó la cara muerta de vergüenza.

— ¿Fuí tan obvia? — preguntó mirando su reflejo en un pequeño espejo que había sacado de su bolsillo. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

— Demasiado. — rió de nuevo ahora apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra. — Nunca habías reaccionado así frente a un tipo. Hasta creía que eras lesbiana. — Jirō se puso morada al oír la afirmación de la pelirosa lanzándole un lapicero, indignada.

— ¡Mina! — suspiró hondo, sintiéndose más relajada. — Pero debo admitir, que tienes razón.

— Esto es un acontecimiento que sucede en siglos. — tomó el lapicero que la chica le había lanzado. — Lo marcaré en el calendario, es histórico.

— ¡MINA! — gritó ahora rabiosa ante las burlas de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Tenemos pendientes, trabajen!

— ¡Señor, sí señor! — respondió Ashido haciendo un ademán de soldado. Jirō acompañó sus risas al ver a Iida tan irritado.

— Katsuki... — susurró.

En el pasillo, Katsuki caminaba a paso lento tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a la oficina de Ochako. El cubículo de la secretaria estaba vacío así que parecía que nadie les iba a molestar. Tocó la puerta un par de veces escuchando un "pase" de aquella voz tan delicada. Esperó unos momentos y volvió a oir su voz decir "pase" pero más fuerte.

Abrió la puerta lentamente encontrándose con la mirada de aquellos ojos chocolate que al verlo se abrieron con asombro.

— ¿Pe-pero q-qué?

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Rape Me, el nombre del fic pertenece a la canción del mismo nombre del álbum "In Utero" de Nirvana. Que incluí por primera vez usando unas cuantas estrofas en la narración. La traducción directa es "Viólame" pero antes de sacar malas conclusiones, estoy tomando la traducción un poco menos literal.**

 **"Ráptame" que se ajusta un poco más a lo que va el fic. (Ya tú sa 7u7)**

 **Di muchos indicios sobre el pasado y creo que deberían tenerlos en cuenta, así luego no se confunden XD.**

 **Dato curioso: Toshinori es el padre adoptivo de Izuku pero decidió conservar el apellido original de sus verdaderos padres. (Además crearía más confusión el ponerle el apellido de Toshi a Izuku, al igual que ya nos causa conflicto el tema de Ochako y su nombre de casada)**

 **Por cierto, estoy incluyendo la escritura correcta en romaji de los nombres para evitar el temita este de la pronunciación. (Ahora debo corregir como 15 capítulos entre Rape me y Sol de Otoño, genial)**

 **Pero ñeh, trato de esforzarme por que tengan una experiencia más agradable de lectura uwu. Lo hago con amors. Si se me escapó algun horror ortográfico (como siempre), me disculpo. u-u**

 **¡PREGUNTA!**

 **¿A qué personaje de BNHA se parecen? Yo sería una especie de híbrido entre Jirō, Katsuki y Momo. XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marcas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.**

 **2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.**

 **Capítulo**

Para todos ese día había resultado agotador. Ochako llevaba varios minutos dando vueltas a la oficina pensando en la bomba que Todoroki les soltó en la reunión.  
Su trabajo era técnicamente afianzar la estabilidad de la relaciones con los clientes y otras empresas aliadas, pudo hacer algo al respecto, pero se quedó perpleja ante lo sucedido. Se reprochó una y otra vez no haber tratado de conversar de una manera más adecuada con Todoroki. Según él tenía sus "razones". Por la expresión de su esposo habían temas de los que ella no tenía conocimiento y ya llevaban un buen rato martillándole la cabeza. ¿Pero que podría ser? El jamás cedería a tener tan poca participación en un proyecto y menos en uno de tal índole. Agobiada se abrazó a si misma sintiendo un poco de frío.

Cerró la laptop y se sentó sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas mientras bebía un poco de vino que tenía a medio tomar. Había corrido en busca de licor a penas Shōto cruzó el umbral de la puerta dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Después de unos minutos dejó la copa vacía en el escritorio junto a la botella y miró por la ventana que seguía húmeda por la lluvia. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía, y ya sentía que estaba haciendo una especie de patrón de comportamiento gracias a la ansiedad. Volvió a sentarse dispuesta a seguir con lo suyo. Resuelta a sentirse más cómoda se revolvió el cabello y luego resignada lo recogió en un moño. El listón de su blusa le estaba incomodando el cuello y estuvo a punto de retirárselo cuando escuchó lo último que deseó ese día.

— Ochako.

Su balbuceo en respuesta fue lo único que pudo articular al ver a esa persona de pie mirándola desde la puerta de su oficina. Flashbacks de una noche borrosa de alcohol, gemidos y pudor corrompido azotaron su mente haciéndole parpadear para recuperar la atención.

Él seguía ahí, mirándole impasible, con esos ojos negros con destellos rojos que parecían arder por dentro, como si él estuviera hecho de alguna especie de material explosivo. No sabías en qué momento podría estallar y decirte las palabras más hirientes o tomarte del cabello y hacerte gritar su nombre. Eso y así era él, la estaba volviendo loca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — ya con los ánimos restaurados se atrevió a preguntar otra vez.

— Vine a dejarte los papeles que me mandaste a firmar con mi padre. — respondió con simpleza.

— Ya veo.

Tragó grueso al verlo acercarse a su escritorio, estiró su mano para recibir los papeles. En todo ese tiempo el seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima, parecía estar acechándole, calculando el momento exacto para atacar. Y ella no dejaba de tener la guardia en alto siquiera por temor.

— Gracias. — Iba a continuar hablando, pero la mano de Katsuki se estampó en su cuello.

— Estás nerviosa desde que entré. ¿Crees que te dejaría tranquila tan fácilmente? — en un respiro él ya estaba subido en su escritorio inclinado hacia ella. Su mano aún firme en su cuello dejó escapar el pulgar que exploró su labio inferior suavemente. Ochako puso sus manos sobre la de Bakugō buscando que la soltara, pero por más suave que fuera el agarre, ella nada podía hacer para quitárselo de encima. Era muy fuerte. La atención de Katsuki se fijó ahora en el listón medio desarreglado que lucía ella en el cuello. Tomó una de las puntas y la deslizó lentamente hasta que el nudo se deshizo y lanzó la cuerda al piso. Ochako empezaba a respirar agitada por la desesperación. No quería imaginarse que sería de ella si alguien entrase y la encontrara en semejante situación.

— S-suéltame.

Katsuki hizo chasquidos con la lengua en negación y continuó con su tortura. Ahora sus dedos se aferraron a los botones de su blusa separándolos del ojal, tenía una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en el rostro.  
Avanzó unos centímetros más para bajar de la mesa y pararse con las piernas abiertas a los costados de Ochako que aún seguía sentada. Desde arriba le miró con superioridad, ella parecía un cachorrito asustado.

Acercó su rostro al contrario llegando a rozar narices y sentir la respiración agitada de la castaña. Juntó sus labios en un beso hambriento dejando que su lengua acaricie la de Ochako que se rehusaba a cooperar con el beso. Luego de varios forcejeos, las manos de Katsuki se atrevieron a tocar sus pechos sobre la blusa y colarse entre la falda, tirando de las ligas de sus medias con encaje al final. Ochako gimió por el dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Katsuki la tomó de la cintura y la subió al escritorio mirando hacia la ventana. Abrió sus piernas acariciándolas y excitándose sobremanera con el detalle tan sensual de las medias hasta los muslos. Se pegó a ella para juntar sus intimidades y hacerle sentir lo duro que estaba mientras la besaba. Ella le devolvió un gemido al sentir el apretón en su entrepierna.

Terminó de desabrochar su blusa dejándola con la ropa interior al descubierto y le movió el brasier para sacarle un pecho y dejarlo así. Jadeó al ver el montículo erguirse frente a él. Se arrodilló y tomó una pierna acariciando su rostro en ella haciendo un recorrido tortuoso hasta sus medias jalándolas con los dientes.

Ochako acarició sus cabellos complacida con las atenciones que él le daba. Le quitó las bragas y las dejó a un lado. Admiró desde su posición que la luz reflejaba cada detalle de su vulva al descubierto, descubriendo lo mojada que estaba. Llevó dos dedos a su interior mirando como entraban y salían de ella aumentando la humedad en ella. Ochako gemía bajo pero de una manera enloquecedora. Su erección recibía pulsaciones con cada gemido y clamaba por atención.  
Resuelto se bajó los pantalones y libero su erección ganándose un gemido ahogado de Ochako que veía por primera vez (lúcida) la gran extensión del rubio. Su dedo apuró el vaivén y él a su vez empezó a jugar con su propio miembro. Tomó la mano de Ochako y la invitó a hacerlo besándola otra vez. Ochako acarició el miembro de Katsuki masajeándolo suavemente. Ambos tenían puestos las miradas en este y como iba humedeciéndose más y más. Katsuki le tomó bruscamente de la muñeca y la alejó de su miembro tomándolo el mismo y entrando en ella sin mucha ceremonia en un meneo tranquilo.

Pegó su frente con la contraria sin despegarle la vista de los ojos. Ochako tenía los ojos semiabiertos al igual que sus labios, sus brazos estaban apoyándose en la mesa hasta que Bakugō retomó vuelo moviéndose incesante. Alarmada volteó hacia la puerta por instinto y temor a ser descubierta.

Katsuki le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras gruñía al aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas, Ochako cerró los ojos y lanzó su cuerpo hacia atrás arqueando la espalda y sosteniéndose del cuello contrario para evitar caerse, se mordía los labios con insistencia presa del placer que no podía liberar a causa del lugar tan complicado que eligieron para enredarse.

— _¡Ah! Katsuki..._ — el rubio sonrió a medias al oír su nombre salir de los labios de ella y su rostro tomó una expresión aún más seductora (si es que eso era posible). Ochako notó su reacción aumentando su sonrojo y mordiendo sus labios aún más.

Soltó sus caderas y posó su mano en el pecho desnudo que orgulloso rebotaba al compás de sus estocadas. Excitado terminó de desabrochar el sostén dejando que ambos montículos queden expuestos. Admiró el color pálido de su piel adornado por las pequeñas aureolas rosadas en las que terminaban sus pechos y cómo iban de atrás hacia adelante acompañados de la expresión afligida y colmada de placer que la castaña tenía pintada en la cara. Pero eso no era suficiente, él quería más.

Se aferró con más fuerza a su cintura y caderas para entrar y salir con rapidez transformando el choque de sus sexos en un ruido acuoso de golpes secos y firmes.

— _Katsuki... ¡Ah! No tan fuerte..._

El vaho de sus alientos se mezclaba en gemidos y jadeos ahogados. Había parado de llover y la ventana empezaba a secarse. El restaurante y otros edificios de gran importancia en altura se encontraban justo al frente de la oficina de Ochako.

Perdida en el roce poco pudo pensar en lo que probablemente sería un grandísimo problema si alguien los veía desde el otro lado de calle. Katsuki solo había bajado su pantalón, pero la ventana ocupaba toda la pared, si alguien dirigía su mirada solo un par de segundos vería el firme trasero de Katsuki a través de la ventana. Un espectáculo escandaloso.

No solo la ventana los ponía al descubierto, la mesa reflejaba su indiscreción en chillidos acorde al movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Tomó a Ochako en brazos saliendo de ella por un momento y la puso de espaldas al escritorio con el pecho sobre este. Ochako trató de mirarle pero sus brazos fueron jalados hacia atrás, quebrando su espalda. Gimió alto al sentir que el entraba de nuevo en ella al hacer esta acción. Asustada miró la puerta otra vez rezando internamente para que Momo no la toque por los ruidos. Su mirada de desesperación se chocó con la posesiva y desafiante de Katsuki. Que tras ella jugaba con sus nalgas agarrándolas y soltándolas para verlas enrojecerse.

— _Ochako, eres deliciosa._

Katsuki agradeció una vez más la luz al poder ver cada detalle del cuerpo de Ochako. Las medias qué ahora estaban desgarradas por el trato tosco que había tenido con ella lucían desordenadas sobre sus muslos y la falda que traía puesta se remangaba en su espalda baja dejando no toda la extensión de sus glúteos al descubierto. Encantado con estos detalles se dejó llevar jalando con firmeza los brazos de Ochako y moviéndose sin merced.

— _Oh, mierda._

Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás pues su cuerpo estaba recibiendo muchas descargas de placer con cada estocada. La vista que Ochako le ofrecía era sublime. Después de minutos de penetración intensa su cuerpo sucumbía al orgasmo pero aún no quería llegar a él. En esa posición hubiera sido increíble, pero prefirió voltearla hacia él y tomarla de la cabeza hasta hacer que se arrodillara.

Ochako miró al rubio desde abajo, sorprendida. Al ver que ella se había quedado inmóvil la tomó del moño empujándola hacia adelante, mientras tomaba con la mano libre su miembro. Ochako cerró los ojos al sentir las arcadas por tener casi toda la extensión de Bakugō en su boca. Le miró ceñuda en son de reclamo.

Bakugō sonrió abiertamente al verla desde arriba. Le había costado someter a esa mujer adulta, pero verla ahora ahí abajo suyo haciéndole un oral le estaba dando mucha gracia y la vez placer. El solo hecho de que ella fuera mayor le enfermaba de tal forma que ni el mismo entendía.

Por su lado Ochako se rehusaba a hacerlo bien pues seguía enojada con él por todo lo que había pasado. Lastimosamente el mirarle no había tenido buen resultado, pues los abdominales, pectorales, brazos dormidos y rostro desencajado del rubio le había encendido. Nunca había tenido un hombre tan sexy interesado en ella, y mucho menos había llegado a esos tratos. El único hombre en su vida había sido Izuku, por lo tanto no había experimentado algo así hasta ahora. Al ver como ella se negaba a hacer lo que le había incitado la paró otra vez y la puso en el escritorio nuevamente dándole la espalda. Le lanzó un par de nalgadas y clavo sus uñas en sus glúteos aferrándose para penetrarla salvajemente, dispuesto a terminar en esa posición.  
Ochako alegó gemidos más fuertes que los anteriores, olvidándose de que su secretaria estaba pasando las puerta a unos metros de distancia.

— _Hmg, más, Katsuki. ¡Ah!_

La tomó del cuello y pego su cara a la contraria mientras se movía con fiereza ya sin importarle el ruido que pudieran estar haciendo, Ochako tenía los ojos llorosos y la garganta marcada con los dedos de Katsuki por la tosquedad de su agarre. Ambos sentían que estaban al borde de llegar al clímax, cuando la puerta sonó.

 _"Toc, toc, toc."_

Silencio.

 _"Toc, toc, toc, toc."_

— ¿Ochako?  
Los nervios se les pusieron de punta al oír la voz de Izuku a través de la puerta. De todas las personas que pudieron haber tocado, tuvo que ser él. Bakugō frunció el ceño, pues no estaba dispuesto a quedar a media después de tener semejante polvo con la castaña. Ignorando las tocadas insistentes se movió más rápido y fuerte ganándose los forcejeos de Ochako que quería arreglarse para atender a Midoriya cuanto antes.

— _Respóndele, pero dile que estás en los servicios. Ahora._

Ochako le lanzó una mirada de rabia interrumpida por los jadeos ante las estocadas de Bakugō.

— I-zuku. — se tapó la boca por estar al borde de gemir. — ¡¿e-estoy en el lavabo, ah. Puedes ve-nir en un p-par de mi-nutos por favor?!

— ¿Estás bien? — Bakugō jadeó al sentir que estaba al borde de llegar. Mordió el hombro de Ochako mientras se abrazaba a su cintura.

— M-me d-duele muchísimo el vientre, c-creo que está por venir mi periodo, por favor vuelve en un rato, ¿sí? — Bakugō le sonrió de medio lado al escuchar su treta perfecta.

— _Que buena mentirosa resultaste._

 _— Cierra la boca._

— Está bien. Esperaré en el cubículo de Momo. Regreso en cinco minutos.

Después de unos minutos más ambos se concentraron en llegar al orgasmo en un jadeo seco que los dejó idos por unos segundos. Ochako quedó sobre el escritorio sintiéndose incapaz de moverse por el momento. Bakugō se subió los pantalones y se puso la camisa que ahora se veía muy arrugada. Por suerte había traído un blazer y podría disimularlo.

— Ya levántate. Ni siquiera fui tan rudo.

— Estoy fuera de forma. — respondió a duras penas. Se volteó y se acomodó las medias y falda. Su interior estaba empapado al igual que la mesa. — Tenemos que arreglar esto. — Recordó que no tenía bragas. — D-donde dejaste mis bragas. — preguntó avergonzada.

— Las dejé en el suelo. — Katsuki se agachó y se las alcanzó.

— Voltéate.

— ¿En serio? Acabamos de tener sexo. — Refunfuñando le dio la espalda mientras ella terminaba de vestirse. De su cajón saco un trapo y limpió la mesa. La puerta volvió a sonar.

— ¿Ochako?

Izuku hablaba en serio cuando decía cinco minutos. Alarmada, jaló a Bakugō y lo escondió bajo la mesa, Ochako trató de guardar la compostura mientras se acomodaba el cabello antes de permitir que pasen.

— A-adelante.

Izuku entró con la mirada perdida, parecía aún no recuperarse de la reunión con Todoroki, siendo el gerente seguro que ya había hecho cálculos de las pérdidas, y eso lo tenía tan mal.

— ¿I-zuku? — bajo ella Bakugō estaba acariciando sus muslos, haciéndole temblar. Desconcentrada le lanzó un manazo lo menos ruidoso posible.

— No puedo seguir trabajando por hoy, vengo a decirte que me voy a casa. Aunque si podríamos irnos juntos me sentiría mejor.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa conmigo? — se escuchó a si misma más sorprendida de lo normal, algo que también crispó a Izuku.

— No celebramos nuestro aniversario y quedamos en ir a las aguas termales mañana, podemos adelantarlo para ahora mismo. — Kastuki chasqueó la lengua y Ochako le aplastó la cara con una mano. Katsuki aprovechó esto para lamerla arrancándole un gemido de protesta.

— Y-yo creo que podríamos ir — Katsuki ahora estaba besando sus muslos, ya no sabía cómo detenerlo sin ser muy obvia. — después. Yo tengo que ver algunos pendientes aún, te alcanzó en casa ¿Si?

— Está bien. — empezó a caminar hacia ella para despedirse con un beso. Asustada levantó las manos en gesto de alto.

— ¡Espera! — Midoriya le miró confundido. — creo que dejé mi folder con los informes de Todoroki en la sala de reuniones, ¿podrías ir a verla antes de que te vayas? Los necesito para acabar e ir a casa más temprano. — Katsuki empezó a tocar su clítoris haciendo que Ochako muerda sus labios, reprimiendo los gemidos. Él se estaba divirtiendo mucho a costa de ella. Menos mal Izuku no le dirigía la mirada a Ochako si no hubiera notado algo extraño.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Izuku le miró de pronto notando la rojez en las mejillas de su esposa. Arqueó una ceja, interesado. Había pensado demasiado pronto, él ya se dio cuenta. Pensó rápido en alguna excusa.

— Estuve bebiendo vino y estoy algo ebria, la reunión también me dejó afectada. — se sirvió una copa otra vez, sonriendo nerviosa. Bebió un sorbo grande torpemente dejando que el líquido se escurra por la comisura de sus labios. Izuku se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina sin cerrar la puerta. Ochako casi avienta la mesa al notar ese detalle. Tuvo que ponerse los tacones y pararse con dificultad, pues Katsuki había sido rudo y sentía sus piernas adormecidas.

— ¿Ya se fue? — Ochako le miró con rabia. Había estado a punto de ser descubierta por su culpa, quería matarlo.

— ¡Por qué hiciste eso! — cerró la puerta y le ayudó a salir de abajo.

— Tch. Te gustó.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! Estuvimos a punto de...

— Cuando empiezas con tus achaques me aburres, Ochako. Creo que ya me iré. Tienes los papeles. — abrió la puerta. — Responde mis mensajes, o la próxima no cerraré la puerta. — cerró con fuerza antes de salir. Ochako se llevó las manos a la cabeza, indignada.

Ahora tenía que pensar en una solución rápida. Su piel aún tenía las marcas de su aventura estampadas. En los baños termales estaría desnuda y no podría cubrirlos de su esposo, era imposible. Se imaginó buscando soluciones rápidas en Google sobre "como quitar un chupón rápidamente" o "cómo hacer el maquillaje resistente al agua". Se sintió ridícula, esos eran temas de quinceañeras y ella doblaba esa edad.

Se tomó unos minutos para calmarse. Había sucumbido ante la tentación que representaba Katsuki, otra vez. Pero no se sentía culpable. Sus momentos de fuero interno ya los había tenido y ahora solamente había pasado. Por un momento llegó a considerar llevar esa aventura como un secreto entre ella y el rubio. Pero al pensar en las consecuencias la alejó de su mente. Quizás lo pensaría bien después.

Esos días habían sido decisivos. La soledad que le acompañaba desde los últimos tres años de su relación con Izuku, le habían dado la razón. Ella había buscado atención, agotado cada recurso por ser atendida, y esta infidelidad había pasado sin pensar, solo sucedió, quizás como consecuencia ante el matrimonio falso que trataba de sobrellevar.

¿Debía amargarse la vida junto a alguien que a todas luces no sentía nada por ella? Quizás era hora de pensar en el divorcio. No dejaría a su marido por un chico inmaduro como Katsuki, pero primero estaba su felicidad, no podía ser fingiendo. Muy al margen de sus errores merecía ser feliz. Por el bien de ambos.

Apagó su computador y guardó la botella de vino en el minibar, tomó su cartera guardando sus cosas y también las llaves de su auto, por suerte lo había dejado en el estacionamiento de la oficina desde días anteriores. Era poco usual que lo usara, estaba acostumbrada a ser el copiloto de Izuku aunque su presencia fuese tan relevante como la del forro de los asientos.

Caminó a cuestas hasta la puerta encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Mina y Momo que charlaban en el cubículo de la última. Suspiró y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa forzada.

— Chicas... — Mina mordió la cabeza de su lapicero, frunciendo el ceño mientras la escaneaba con la mirada. Momo se acomodó un mechón de cabello con una sonrisa incomoda.

— Ochako, te ves fatal. — señaló con el lapicero su falda. — Esas medias están caladas. ¿Acaso te caíste? ¿Te encuentras, bien? — Ochako había empezado a balbucear, pero fue interrumpida por Mina que continuaba hablando— ¡Oh, cierto! Vino un amigo a buscarte, ¿Si lo llegaste a atender? — Ochako palideció.

— Ah, el joven Bakugō. Si, gracias por preguntar. — inútilmente acomodó su falda bajándola para tapar el agujero que tenía en los muslos interiores, avergonzada. Mina volvió a morder su lapicero, riéndose entre dientes. Ochako a veces solía ser todo un espectáculo. No esperaba el momento para ir a contárselo a Jirō, y quizás a Mineta, y a Kirishima, y a Kaminari.

— Momo, ¿Adelheid, Izuku o Shōto te dijeron algo? ¿Dejaron papeles o algo extra por revisar sobre el acuerdo?

— Hm, no. Simplemente se fueron. — comenzó a revisar algunos papeles tratando de disimular su pesar. Ochako frunció el ceño, Izuku se había ido sin traerle los papeles que le pidió. Mina tomó del hombro para llamar su atención.

— Momo te encargo eso — le lanzó de nuevo la mirada pícara a la castaña. — Deberías venir Ochako.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿A dónde? — Mina rodó los ojos como si la pregunta fuera un insulto.

— Estamos organizando una reunión pre-aniversario. Ya sabes, en un mes es el aniversario de la empresa y estaría bueno salir un poco para relajarnos entre empleados. — le guiñó el ojo. — Izuku también puede venir, claro si no está muy ocupado jajajaja. — Momo le miró rabiosa, pero Ochako le hizo una seña para que se calmara, no había sido un comentario con malas intenciones, así era Mina, decía las cosas sin pensar.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Cuándo es?

— El próximo fin de semana. La vestimenta es casual, trata de no venir con medias o terminarán peor, planeamos quedar muy ebrios. — se alejó de ellas caminando perezosamente.

— Ella es...

— Si, creo que le falta un tornillo. — Ochako rio ante el comentario, Momo se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho.

— Nos vemos el lunes, pasa un buen fin de semana.

— Tu también Ochako.

Respiró hondo mirando el largo pasillo frente a sí. Miró de reojo a la pelinegra que seguía enfrascada en su búsqueda por papeles. Puso rígido su cuerpo concentrándose en no parecer tan adolorida hasta salir de la vista de Momo. Ahora venía lo peor. El bloque de oficinas se encontraba en un silencio interrumpido solo por las teclas y clics en cada ordenador. La concentración era absoluta, así que con suerte pasaría desapercibida.  
Solo faltaban unos pocos metros y su tortura habría acabado. El ascensor le esperaba al final del salón.

— Midoriya-san. — hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír la voz de su empleado más meticuloso. Iida.

— Dime Iida-kun. — su voz sonó irritada, suspiró hondo otra vez tratando de recuperar la calma.

— ¿Interrumpo? No, quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, es solo que n-necesito confirmación de unos trámites que hicieron en la compra de nuevas filmadoras, son gastos de rango alto y no quisiéramos que la inversión sea en vano. — su tensión se desvaneció al oír eso, era importante.

— Oh, ¿ya compraron las cámaras filmadoras? — Iida asintió enérgico. Tomó los papeles pero no sentía ánimos de revisarlos a detalle.

— También está por cerrarse el trato con la manager de la agencia de modelos, para la campaña publicitaria de...

— Iida, lo siento, ahora no me siento de ánimos para revisar todo esto, Todoroki acaba de irse y aún debemos ajustar los acuerdos internos antes de cerrar contratos con las modelos y demás. Podrías redactarlo o escanearlo y enviarlo a mi correo, ¿Por favor?

— S-sí, no hay problema Midoriya-san — Ochako se acomodó el cabello, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba al borde de explotar.

— Me llamo Ochako, Iida, nos conocemos desde la universidad, por favor. — Iida asintió otra vez, pero ahora con las mejillas coloradas. Siempre se ponía más intenso que de costumbre cuando trataba con ella. — permiso.

Ya libre por fin se refugió en la fría y metálica construcción del ascensor. Descargó su rigidez y se aferró a las paredes dejando caer su cansancio. Maldito Katsuki, había dejado su cuerpo hecho jirones.

Gracias al cielo el estacionamiento estaba bajo tierra y no tenía que fingir caminar bien frente a nadie más. Abrió su auto y se sentó en el piloto aventando al asiento de atrás su cartera. Soltó un quejido de frustración y recargó su frente en el timón. Poco duró su berrinche cuando la bocina se activó lanzando un pitido que llamó la atención del guardián. Renegando encendió el motor y arrancó sin esperar más.

— Me largo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya en su auto Katsuki rememoraba una y otra vez lo sucedido en la oficina de la castaña. Se sentía extrañamente eufórico. Su ego estaba en el pico más alto y no aparentaba querer disimular. Una maliciosa sonrisa de oreja se había plasmado en su rostro. Había dejado el gimnasio a cargo de un amigo por el mediodía. Sabía que le tomaría algo de tiempo ver a Ochako y no podía dejarlo cerrado, por eso su regreso de viaje tan pronto.

Puso cuarta y el auto rugió aumentando la velocidad. Encendió la radio y prendió un cigarrillo. Era fin de semana y los policías casi nunca resguardaban el tramo cerca al gimnasio. A pesar de que la zona era exclusiva.

Vio el antiguo gimnasio desde el inicio de la cuadra. De todos los edificios de esta era el que más desentonaba. Sí, era antiguo y rústico quizás, pero amaba ese gimnasio. Desde niño acudía para ayudar a su padre y limpiaba las máquinas y pesas con alegría. Eran los pocos buenos recuerdos que pudo almacenar en su memoria. Siempre quiso ser el mas fuerte desde entonces, como los fisicoculturistas que tenían de decoración en los marcos de las paredes.

La nostalgia había eclipsado su momento de euforia. Chasqueó la lengua y botó el cigarrillo por la ventana del auto, riendo entre dientes. Se sentía vivo después de mucho tiempo. Quizás después de que terminó la universidad.

Se dió cuenta que volvía a sumirse en esos pensamientos innecesarios y trató de concentrarse en lo increíble de la mañana. Bajó del auto y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la entrada y subió la escaleras.

— Shadow. — el mencionado volteó y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Por qué tan alegre? — Bakugō se encogió de hombros.

— Tuve un buen inicio de fin de semana. Eso es todo. — se saludaron de apretón de manos y choque de hombros. — ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Tokio?

— No mucho. Quizás una semana o quince días como máximo. Si es que no cambian de planes y volamos mañana para algún concierto improvisado.

— Ya veo. Suena bien.

— Si, no puedo esperar para volver a tocar con la banda. — Sonrieron a la par.

— Katsuki~ — la voz melosa de sus clientas le quitó el buen humor de súbito. Tuvo que reprimir su actitud hostil y le levantó la mano con rigidez.

— Parece que tú público te aclama, Katsuki. Estaré en mi hotel, esta es la dirección. Si quieres puedes venir con Kirishima, los demás están en las habitaciones del mismo pasillo, quizás podemos tomar algo y recordar viejos tiempos.

— Hmp. — el pelinegro(1) se encogió de hombros al recibir la mirada cabizbaja del rubio. No se le veía tan convencido.

— Te llamaré, por cierto, este lugar no ha cambiado nada.

— ¿Verdad?

Cuando su amigo desapareció por las escaleras respiró hondo. Tenía que continuar con el trabajo. Miró el papel en sus manos con atención. Quizás, podría considerar la invitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la residencia Midoriya, Ochako llevaba estacionada en la entrada un promedio de 30 minutos. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en una buena excusa y así evitar ir a los baños termales. Se le pasaron por la mente la organización del evento por el aniversario, un cóctel con Jeanist u otros aliados empresariales, pero todas fueron descartadas.

Ansiosa probó echarse agua después de maquillar sus marcas con maquillaje de alta cobertura y no se desvanecía tan fácilmente, pero el agua caliente derretiría hasta el más resistente al agua. Luego recordó como fingió estar adolorida por el período y se sintió estúpida al darse cuenta de que era la excusa perfecta.

Bajó del auto más tranquila y se quitó los tacones. Fingió su mejor expresión de dolor y abrió la puerta. Su gata y ama de llaves le esperaban en la entrada. La sonrisa de la primera se desvaneció al ver el rostro desencajado de Ochako acercándose de inmediato para ayudarle a caminar.

— ¡Midoriya-sama! ¡Venga de inmediato por favor! — el pelinegro bajó del segundo piso rápido encontrándose con la escena en la sala.

— ¿Ochako? — la mencionada le miró con el rostro desencajado por el "dolor" porque se estaba muriendo de risa por dentro. Nunca había llegado a tanto.

— Izuku, me duele mucho el vientre, ¿recuerdas que estaba mal en la mañana?

— S-si... ¿Podrás viajar en ese estado? Nunca habías tenido un ataque de cólicos tan fuerte, quizás deberíamos ir al médico.

— ¡NO! — ambos le miraron sorprendidos — es decir, no es necesario, quizás con reposo y un buen te de orégano y apio calme el dolor. O si persiste unas pastillas para los cólicos.

— Está bien, vamos al cuarto. Hana, prepara la infusión, la llevas, por favor.

— Está bien Midoriya-sama.

El pelinegro cargó a Ochako escaleras arriba y la depositó en la cama. Le tomó la frente y sintió calor.

— Parece que tienes fiebre.

— ¿En serio? — se mostró sorprendida, Izuku arqueó una ceja. — N-no sabía que el periodo podía darme fiebre, quizás es muy grave, _hehe_.

— ¿Segura de que no llamo al doctor?

— Completamente.

— Estás sudada, le diré a Hana que te preparé un baño de agua caliente.

— P-p...

— Sin peros.

Izuku desapareció de la habitación dejándola más nerviosa que antes. Si él se daba cuenta de que no estaba sangrando tendría mucho que explicar. Y ni hablar de su la acompañaba a tomar el baño, vería las marcas si o sí. Izuku apareció nuevamente al lado de Hana que ya traía el té. Se lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Izuku se sentó a su lado y la ayudó a beberlo mientras Hana preparaba la tina.

— Está listo, Ochako-sama. — Ochako e Izuku asintieron.

— ¡Espera! ¡Hana! — La mujer volteó asustada.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a ir al baño por favor? — Izuku le miró confuso, él era su esposo, no habría ningún problema en llevarla a la tina y ayudarla a desvestirse. Iba a protestar pero Ochako siguió hablando. — No quiero que Izuku se traume con la sangre, _hahaha_. — al oír esto el pelinegro se tensó y lo dejó pasar.

Le ayudó a pararse y caminó con ella a cuestas hasta el baño. Hana y ella entraron y cerraron la puerta. Ya dentro Ochako dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Hana le miró extrañada.

— ¿Todo está bien Ochako-sama? — Ochako asintió.

— Solo voltéate mientras me coloco un tampón antes de entrar a la tina, me sujetaré de tu hombro para no caerme. Aún siento mucho dolor.

— Esta bien.

Ochako se desvistió lo más rápido posible y se metió a la tina con cuidado. Hana volteó alarmada al verla entrar sin ayuda.

— ¡Ochako - sama! Por qué lo hizo sola, pudo haberse caído. — su reclamo había sonado algo alto captando la atención de alguien fuera del baño.

— No es para tanto. — respondió tapándose lo más posible para que la mujer no note sus marcas. La puerta se abrió revelando a Izuku en ella, se veía preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada importante cariño, puedes volver al cuarto.

— No, te ayudaré a bañarte. Hana puedes irte. — Ochako sentía que su corazón estaba al borde de estallar. Ahora sí no tenía escapatoria. Hana salió cerrando la puerta. Izuku tomó el jabón y le pidió que se volteara para poder enjabonarle la espalda. Resignada se dejó hacer, perdiendo toda esperanza de no ser descubierta. Para Izuku todo iba bien hasta que movió el cabello de Ochako a un lado para frotar su cuello, descubriendo las marcas en este. Sorprendido la volteó y miró su pecho que también tenía marcas de chupones y mordeduras. Ochako solo miraba al interior de la tina con el rostro ensombrecido, mientras Izuku descubría todo con una mueca de horror dibujada en la cara, que luego se transformó en una de rabia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡San Juan bendito!**  
 **¡Virgencita de Guadalupe!**  
 **¡¿Qué haces besando a la lisiada?!**  
 **Perdón, ya me callo.**

 **Quedé loca con el capítulo también, jajaja. ¿Ahora cómo se nos salva la criatura?**

 **(1) Describir como pelinegro a Tokoyami me causa algo de conflicto porque tiene la cabeza de ave y pues no sé :v Pero también me causa conflicto que tenga cabeza de ave si estamos trabajando un AU en la vida real so... Podría cambiar su aspecto al de un pelinegro con rostro sombrío y las demás descripciones las haría después. Pensándolo bien, me lo responden en el siguiente capítulo cuando lean bien de qué va su personaje, no diré todo pero si podré darle un mejor contexto para que puedan responder. ewe**

 **Ahora si puedo darme el tiempo de agradecerles por su bellos rewiews, últimamente ando más activa en Wattpad por que se me hace más fácil actualizar desde el móvil ya que me cambia el formato del texto si lo copio desde ahí y trato de publicarlo acá, por eso había dejado un poco de lado Fanfiction. Ustedes merecían todo mi amors también uwu**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ❤️**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tómalo o déjalo.**

 **Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.**

 **2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Sentado sobre una de las caminadoras, precisamente una que había usado cierta persona. Aquella única vez que visitó su gimnasio para entrenar, estaba Katsuki. Eran las 4 de la mañana y no faltaba mucho para que el establecimiento empezara a funcionar.

El insomnio e incertidumbre habían hecho mella en sus pensamientos y no podía concentrarse.

Había pasado una semana, sin noticias de Ochako. Intentó llamar, muchas veces, pero su teléfono estaba fuera de línea. Y se preguntó si ella sería tan ridícula de bloquearlo siendo uno de sus clientes. Pero no, eso no era posible.

 _ **Hace una semana.**_

Cruzando la calle principal de la avenida principal, en el centro de la ciudad, el enorme edificio de 20 pisos se alzaba ante él con una imponencia abrumadora. Lo ostentoso y frívolo del lugar le invitó muchas veces a dar la vuelta y regresar a su auto.

Respiró hondo y miró al frente una vez más y decidido ingresó al lobby empujando una puerta de vidrio bastante pesada. Los recepcionistas pusieron su atención en él con una sonrisa inmediata, tan falsas que terminó asqueado y chasqueó la lengua con descaro. Siempre había odiado las actitudes sobre actuadas de las personas en los lugares de atención pública de la alta sociedad. De niño jamás se sintió cómodo, ahora menos.

-Bienvenido al Hotel Shiro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? - Le extendió la mano a lo que Katsuki solo se le quedó viendo con la ceja alzada ignorandola olímpicamente.

Prefería mil veces a la adolescente de 16 años que trabajaba en el market de su barrio que a penas si le dirigía la mirada por estar demasiado ocupada con el móvil, esa típica actitud desinteresada de las mocosas de ahora. Sí, prefería verla mientras masticaba un chicle con cara de aburrimiento, antes que la excesiva y falsa amabilidad de la recepcionista.

Esta le miraba con una sonrisa congelada directamente a los ojos. Al menos la primera sería sincera en su trato desinteresado, mientras la joven que le atendía seguía esperando en un silencio incómodo que le dijera el motivo de su visita y se le notaba la irritación mal disimulada por su mutismo.

\- Katsuki Bakugo. Busco al grupo hospedado en el cuarto 302. Visita.

\- Permítame.

Tecleó un par de veces y realizó la llamada seguramente a la habitación asintiendo un par de veces dándole un par de miradas de vez en cuando.

Bajó el auricular tapándolo para luego decir:

\- A la mano derecha se encuentran los ascensores, piso 3 primera puerta a la izquierda.

No tuvo tiempo de asentir y ella había vuelto a la llamada.

\- Si, acabo de darle las indicaciones, no, está solo. Jajaja, y dime, ¿lo has pensado? Estarás pocos días aquí, realmente me g...

Prefirió no oír más y continuó su caminata sin despedirse. Desganado subió al ascensor encontrándose con una señora vestida con prendas Gucci bastante huachafas para su gusto junto a su mini perro cargado en el brazo. Este comenzó a gruñirle y luego a ladrar, rodeó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos pensando en que hubiera sido mejor tomar las escaleras.

* * *

Sus cabellos castaños flotaban en la bañera, al ras del agua, mientras sus manos protegían su cuerpo rodeándolo sobre las piernas.

En su mente solo cabían pensamientos sobre Izuku, que se había ido ya, hace más de 4 horas. Según el ama de llaves tomó el auto y se fue sin decir palabra. Aún trataba de asimilar todo, pues por obvias razones el ser descubierta no era fácil.

¿Cómo le explicas a alguien por qué le fuiste infiel?

¿Cómo le das detalles de la situación mirándolo a los ojos sin volver a mentir?

 _Mira Izuku, es que no estabas en casa nunca, a penas si charlamos, llevamos meses sin tener sexo y yo necesitaba que me empujen la polla hasta la garganta, pero tú sigues ignorándome y decidí hacer un upgrade cogiéndome al hijo de la nueva cuenta que negociamos._

 _Casual._

No, por supuesto que no.

Su mente era un debate entre sus sentimientos de rencor, porque sus acciones solo fueron propiciadas por la indiferencia y matrimonio infeliz que tenía que soportar.

¿Qué había intentado dejarlo? Por supuesto. Es lo natural cuando no te sientes a gusto con una persona. Pero aún era muy cobarde para admitir que su matrimonio había fracasado. Así que no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, porque lo era.

Solo tenía que afrontar la situación y llamar a su abogado para pedir el divorcio, se tomó su tiempo para entender el escándalo que se formaría a través del suceso. Ya sabía que le esperaba, su carrera estaría destruida por la influencia que tenía Izuku en el mundo empresarial, era bastante probable que no fuera contratada en ninguna otra empresa del rubro o similares.

Después de unos minutos al fin se decidió por salir de la bañera y vestirse. El tiempo que llevaba allí, había puesto su piel pálida y arrugada empeorando el aspecto de los moretones en su piel. Y ni hablar de sus ojeras causa de las lágrimas.

Se vistió y fue a la cocina por algo para comer, revisó los estantes y encontró una torta de tres leches. Parecía recién horneada. Sonrió de medio lado, Hana sabía que era su postre favorito. De pronto su móvil vibró, esperanzada se fijó de inmediato pensando en Izuku, pero en su lugar solo eran mensajes de Todoroki.

Estuvo al borde de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana, pero no tenía ganas de dar más explicaciones, (se imaginó la cara de horror de Hana al encontrar la ventana rota en mil pedazos, arruinando su bonita alfombra turca de 8 mts2) Ni de comprar un nuevo teléfono.

 _ **Todoroki Shoto:**_

 _Necesito hablar con Izuku. El plazo ya venció._

Aspiró profundo y se golpeó la frente con el móvil. Su vida era monótona y triste, pero al menos tranquila. Todo había ido empeorando desde que él apareció. Solo bastaron un par de semanas para que su estabilidad en todo aspecto se fuera al carajo.

Y se quedó ahí, masticando amargamente su postre favorito, sin disfrutarlo en absoluto, en un acto casi mecánico, involuntario.

Pensó que la vida era injusta con ella. Porque a veces hay personas, que nacen con una luz, y no importa que hagan, la vida se encarga de hacerles bien todo el tiempo. Y parece que el karma, nunca les llega.

Es precisamente ese tipo de personas las que te hacen sentir frustrado. ¿De qué sirve ser una buena persona? Si sin esfuerzo otras simplemente con respirar consiguen todo lo que quieren.

Van por la vida destruyendo personas a su paso, sin importar nada, y siguen sin pagar las consecuencias. Izuku era una de ellas. Llevaba haciéndole daño durante años, pero la vida seguía dándole oportunidades una y otra vez. UA seguía creciendo.

 ** _"Déjalo querida"_**

La voz de su madre se coló en sus pensamientos diciéndole lo obvio. Por supuesto que quería dejarlo, pero era lo suficientemente terca como para darse por vencida. Además, UA era legado de su padre también, una mínima parte de su esencia permanecía ahí. Al menos lo último que recordaba.

Caminó rumbo a su habitación y tomó las llaves de su auto, dejó una nota por si Izuku volvía. Miró por última vez su habitación y salió hacia la cochera.

Siguió sumida en sus pensamientos actuando por inercia, caminando por los pasillos que conocía a memoria y que pronto dejaría cuando se mudara de su hogar. Probablemente a casa de su madre.

Ochako sentía que cuando la vida por fin le daba razón y gracias a Todoroki, Izuku recibiría su merecido, tampoco sucedió porque gracias a su estúpida lealtad, se sintió enojada y amenazó a Todoroki.

A pesar de que quería que fuera castigado, sus principios pesaron más que sus rencores. Y aquí estaba vestida con nada más que la ropa de dormir, el cabello mojado y pantuflas manejando su auto en búsqueda de su escurridizo esposo.

Desesperada, temiendo perder el negocio que tantos años lucharon por cerrar. Preocupada por él, preocupada aún si su divorcio estaba en pie, a raíz del descubrimiento de su infidelidad.

No tenía tiempo para sentarse a llorar por más horas, porque había sido descubierta de la manera más tonta posible.

En su mente solo estaba el negocio del amable Toshinori y el legado de su padre yendo a la quiebra en unos años. Su lealtad era más fuerte que sus problemas matrimoniales.

Llovía con intensidad y las veredas estaban vacías pero la acera rebalsaba de autos. El tráfico insoportable de la calle central la estaba volviendo loca. Presionó el claxon al ver como varios conductores seguían sin arrancar a pesar de que había dado la luz verde, asomándose por la ventana, gritando que se movieran.

\- ¿Algún problema? - su cuerpo dio un rebote seguido de un escalofrío al reconocer la voz de la persona que le hablaba. Miró de reojo encontrándose con los ojos curiosos de Todoroki mirándola con las cejas alzadas.

Sostenía un paraguas y llevaba un impermeable amarillo que le hacía ver bastante gracioso. Luego cayó en cuenta de sus fachas y avergonzada se tapó el pecho que lucía descubierto por solo llevar la bata puesta y miró hacia abajo. Todoroki se sonrojó levemente y volteó hacia el costado rascándose la mejilla. Por instinto retiró sus manos del filo de la ventana.

\- ¡Muévanse! ¡¿Qué espera mujer?! ¡La luz cambiará otra vez!

\- ¡Por eso no deben permitir mujeres al volante, perra de mierda, arranca! - Todoroki respiró profundo y caminó hacia el asiento del copiloto abriendo la puerta, entrando y sentándose sin preguntar.

Ochako, alarmada, le quedó mirando como si tuviese un tercer ojo. El joven suspiró y tomó el volante para recordarle que iba conduciendo en la avenida más concurrida de Tokio y estaba al borde de ser asesinada por los demás conductores que vociferaban ya, más de mil insultos a su persona, bastante soeces, por cierto.

\- L-lo siento. - arrancó y empezó a manejar precipitadamente sin mantener la firmeza al volante, ganándose otra mirada de curiosidad de parte del heredero que se quitaba el impermeable para no mojar aún más los asientos.

\- En busca de Izuku seguramente.

\- Hm. Sí.

\- ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes, Ochako?- Todoroki se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Ochako continuó manejando con el ceño fruncido mientras que con una mano trataba de acomodar el desastre que era su cabello.

\- No quiero sonar entrometido pero, ¿Él te agrede físicamente? - ante la pregunta su nerviosismo aumentó que el auto perdió la rectitud y se descarriló un poco hacia la derecha. Pegó un grito al estar a punto de chocar con un auto que venía de la calle que cortaba la suya.

\- Estaciona. - Ochako perdió el control y empezaba a sollozar, sus nervios se estaban yendo a la mierda.

\- Ochako, por favor estaciona. - más silencio - ¡Estaciona!

Obedeciendo se orilló a una esquina, Todoroki bastante alterado se bajó y caminó hacia la puerta de ella abriéndola y extendiendo su mano para invitarla a bajar.

Solo bastó unos segundos para que su traje quedara completamente empapado. Con culpa la mujer se salió del auto y se paró frente a él como un cachorro asustado, encogiendo su cuerpo y evitando mirarle a toda costa.

Poco tiempo bastó para que el peliblanco la sujete en sus brazos y la esconda en su regazo para protegerla de la lluvia, entonces Ochako empezó a llorar.

\- Esas marcas - tragó grueso - Las hizo él, ¿cierto? Por eso no dices nada, te está lastimando.

\- Quisiera que fuera eso, Todoroki.

\- Tienen alguna especie de feti-

\- ¡NO!

\- Solo estoy preocupado, necesito respuestas. - Ochako se intentaba zafar de su agarre débilmente al oír las conclusiones inocentes de Todoroki.

\- No eres la mujer que conocí - continuó - primero te encuentro en un bar, luego te vas con un tipo, ahora apareces empapada y con el cuerpo lleno de moretones. Necesito saber que...

\- ¡Nos vamos a divorciar! - vociferó irritada - ¿eso querías oír? - Shoto tragó grueso al notar el fastidio pintado en la cara de la morena.

Sus ojos estaban teñidos de rojo gracias a lo notorias que lucían sus venas en ellos. El rostro desencajado de la mujer le formó un nudo en el estómago y tuvo que soltarla al sentirse inevitablemente intimidado.

\- Ochako...

La mujer chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio que solo lograron que la mujer empiece a temblar por el frío.

La casaca impermeable del heredero cayó sobre sus hombros sobresaltándola. Le miró de reojo, curiosa.

\- ¿Aún tenemos que buscar a Izuku verdad?

\- Hm. - se ajustó la prenda amarilla abotonando el centro para evitar que se moviera. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos miró a otro lado con los cachetes inflados poniéndose el gorro.

Todoroki al verla, recordó lo despreocupada de su sonrisa adolescente con melancolía. Porque eso era lo que siempre seguía después ese mohín, pero esta vez no sucedería.

Posiblemente nunca más, ya no eran niños.

\- ¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar? - preguntó con cautela.

\- S-sí, y allí es donde me estaba dirigiendo.

\- Andando.

Todoroki empezó a caminar con ella hacia el auto otra vez. Ochako sostuvo la manija de la puerta siendo observada por Todoroki quien permanecía a su lado como una estatua.

\- ¿No me dejarás manejar verdad?

\- Veo que aún entiendes mis señales. Dame las llaves.

\- Es mi auto - le miró cara a cara volteando de repente. Todoroki retrocedió un par de pasos, abrumado por la cercanía de la mujer. Aun le costaba controlar sus emociones al tenerla tan cerca cara a cara. Más cuando se acababa de enterar que se está por divorciar.

\- N-no estás en condiciones de conducir - Ochako rodó los ojos - las llaves - insistió. De mala gana se las entregó y rodeó el auto hasta llegar a la puerta y se subió sin mucha ceremonia. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y buscó su móvil entre la ropa.

\- Sigue sin responder.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Al cementerio.

* * *

\- ¿Puedo ir entonces? - la voz chillona de su secretaria se oyó a través del auricular repitiendo el ofrecimiento por tercera vez desde que inició la llamada.

\- No. Las reservaciones están a nombre de mi... - hizo una pausa - De Ochako.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! Solo cámbialas a mi nombre y vamos juntos.

\- Tsuyu, hablamos después. Fue un error llamar, no estoy de ánimos

\- Como quieras. - su voz se apagó y fue reemplazada por el sonido de la llamada colgada. Se dibujó una mueca de pesar en su rostro.

Limpió la pantalla de su móvil que ya empezaba a mojarse y bebió un sorbo de su botella de whisky. En su aturdimiento y sumido en la llamada desesperada que inició con la pelinegra apenas si habia notado que estaba empezando a llover. No pasaron muchos minutos en su confusión que ya su ropa estaba empapada. Miró hacia un lado encontrándose con aquel trozo de cemento que rezaba el nombre de su padre adoptivo.

\- Tú me forzaste a esto.

Un relámpago lo hizo temblar al terminar la frase. Parece que el comentario no había sido de su agrado.

 ** _Flashback._**

En la residencia del matrimonio Yagi Midoriya, Izuku se alistaba para ir a la universidad, era el primer día. Se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y su padre le asintió mirándole con seriedad.

\- ¡Izuku! - no te olvides de ir a recogerla de paso a la universidad. - El pelinegro asintió tímido y aferró sus manos a la mochila.

\- Si padre. - su madre acarició su cabello y le dejó salir.

\- ¡Izuku! - el muchacho se estremeció y volteó otra vez a mirarlo asombrado.

\- ¡Buena suerte! - levantó un pulgar y le sonrió de oreja a oreja ganándose las carcajadas de su madre. El joven respiró aliviado.

\- Si padre. - miró en su mano las llaves de su primer auto. Era un modesto Cadillac negro que le había regalado el mayor por su ingreso a la universidad.

\- Llamaré demasiado la atención. - suspiró y continuó su camino hacia el auto. Manejó unos 20 minutos hasta llegar a un barrio mucho menos acomodado que el suyo. En la puerta de la casa que su padre le había indicado vio a la mujer más bella que sus ojos le habían dignado a mostrar en sus cortos 21 años.

\- Buenos días eres el hijo de tío Toshi, ¿verdad? - la chica se acercó al automóvil y se inclinó formalmente al presentarse.

\- ¡N-nonono es n-necesario! - su rostro se puso morado del nerviosismo. La joven rió alegremente ante sus actitudes.

\- Un placer conocerlo, Midoriya-san.

En el letrero de la entrada se podía leer:

Residencia Uraraka.

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

\- Si padre, es tu culpa.

* * *

La habitación de Tsuyu estaba hecha un muladar. Ella siempre tan elegante y vistosa, se supondría que todo en su vida sería de la misma forma, ¿no es así? Pues no.

Muchas personas son solo una fachada para ocultar el desastre y la asquerosa, pero verdadera esencia de su ser, y como todos sabemos, ella era una de esas.

El noticiero de esa mañana se atrevió a arruinar su día anunciando la "tan esperada" gira de Dark Shadow en Japón. Apenas oyó la música de fondo mientras la periodista hablaba, su rostro formó una mueca desagradable y corrió a apagar la televisión.

Conocía esa canción. Conocía todas las malditas canciones de esa banda, porque conocía al vocalista, conocía su cuerpo, conocía su ser. Y sobre todo, había escuchado primero que cualquiera cada canción del primer álbum y para empeorarlo de los labios del mismo, susurrados a su oído.

Aquella banda se había vuelto un fantasma del cual no podía escapar. A veces todo iba bien hasta que en su inicio una noticia, meme o cualquier forma de contenido osaba colarse en su feed de cualquiera de las redes sociales que tenía. Había modificado sus intereses en cada una de ellas un sin número de veces, pero lastimosamente, sus gustos musicales pertenecían al género de esa molesta banda y de alguna forma siempre todos los puntos volvían a ello.

Si bien es cierto, ya es difícil lidiar el compartir gustos con algún ex y oir por accidente cualquier canción que escucharon juntos en sus tiempos de noviazgo, ser exnovia del vocalista fastidiaba el triple. Pues tenía que ver de vez en cuando su estúpida cara en alguna tienda o anuncio de música que se encontraba.

Se imaginó a si misma cuando vió al personaje de Ryan Reynolds lidiar con el fantasma de Emma Stone y los enormes paneles publicitarios que tenían una fotografía gigante de su rostro en cada esquina de Hollywood.(1*)

Así era lidiar con un ex novio famoso.

La llamada de Izuku le terminó por arruinar el día. Por un momento pensó que ir con él a relajarse en las aguas termales sería una buena solución para darse un escape de la gira de Tokoyami. Pero resultó nada más que una ilusión.

Volvió a encender la televisión y se encontró con otro reportaje afuera del edificio donde el pelinegro estaba hospedado. Al parecer muchas fanáticas habían intentado irrumpir en el hotel. Rió de mala gana, esperaba se fuera pronto. Porque era una mujer con mala suerte y desde que se enteró de su llegada sintió una mala corazonada.

Y esperaba estar equivocada. De verdad lo esperaba.

* * *

Tras unas 5 botellas de sake entre un grupo de 7 personas el ambiente de la habitación se había puesto denso.

\- ¿Y te diviertes? - le codeó el pelirrojo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Katsuki se encogió de hombros. Volvió a revisar el móvil pendiente a alguna respuesta.

\- ¿Qué tanto revisas? - Kirishima le quitó el celular ante las carcajadas de los presentes. Katsuki apretó los labios y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Idiota, quita tus manos de mi maldito celular.

Más risas, Tokoyami estaba fuera de si cantando entre balbuceos inconsistentes alguna extraña canción en inglés mientras servía más copas de sake.

\- Les cuento, queridos amigos. - Kirishima se puso de pie con una copa en la mano y con la otra el teléfono de Katsuki, que inútilmente alargaba su mano para quitárselo pues su cuerpo no respondía a sus mandatos sino con un retardo de 5 segundos, como en cámara lenta. Se sentía como querer atrapar un mosquito con una red para aves. - aquí nuestro Bakugo está perdido por una mujer mayor. - continuó, recibiendo expresiones de asombro.

\- Esas son las mejores - añadió uno de ellos bebiendo un trago desde la botella que Tokoyami había servido las copas hace unos momentos. El pelinegro arqueó una ceja mientras trataba de volver a su lugar a duras penas.

\- Yo estuve con una groupie mayor. Era sexy. - dijo Tokoyami al fin sentándose con el grupo acaparando la atención.

\- Fue a mis 28 cuando recién habíamos empezado con el segundo disco. - todos asintieron con alegría al recordar viejos tiempos. Él era mayor que ellos, unos 4 años más o menos.

\- Ella era de unos 40 y tantos, tal vez. Tenía unos pechos enormes y las caderas anchas - todos sonrieron de medio lado al imaginar a la mujer de Tokoyami. - A veces sentía que estaba tratando de cargar algo - añadió mientras se ponía de pie para simular que la sostenía por detrás. - porque tenía que poner mis manos así para poder follarla. - todos estallaron en risas al ver la simulación de Tokoyami.

\- ¡Por eso eres mejor ebrio! ¡Te sueltas y cuentas buenas historias! - todos alzaron sus copas y bebieron.

\- Hasta una mala historia es mejor que sus monosílabos. - respondió uno de ellos con expresión aburrida.

\- Entonces, ¿quién es esa mujer y de dónde salió?

\- Ríndete Tokoyami, ni yo tengo idea. Ya lo intenté, pero no me lo ha querido decir.

\- Oh, ¿está casada o es madre de alguno de nosotros, Katsuki? - estallaron en risas otra vez.

\- Tch, no. Es mejor que eso. - bebió más de su copa - pero si, está casada con un tipo con una billetera muy gorda. E influencias, muchas influencias. - el alcohol soltaba la lengua de Katsuki de una forma que él siempre trataba de evitar.

\- ¿Y eso es problema? Mientras él no sepa nada.

\- Supongo.

\- Leamos lo que dicen los mensajes.

\- ¡Devuélveme el puto celular! Kirishima huyó de él con el teléfono en las manos. Abriendo la bandeja de mensajes y al no encontrar nada entró a WhatsApp encontrando muchos mensajes de diversas mujeres sin responder por varios días, al abrir uno por uno se encontró con más de una docena de fotografías de mujeres desnudas que le decían cosas sugerentes acompañadas de ellas, a todas ellas las rechazaba. Pero un chat llamó su atención.

\- Bakugo. - llamó atónito mientras el rubio se le acercaba enfurecido en búsqueda de su teléfono, parecía más lúcido que antes.

\- ¿Por qué tien... - el puño de Katsuki se asestó en su mejilla poco antes de que el pelirrojo continuara preguntando. Abrió la puerta y se fue.

* * *

El auto seguía su curso hacía el destino que ella no quería llegar nunca. Los relámpagos y truenos solo empeoraban su visión. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas del impermeable que Todoroki le había puesto sobre la cabeza.

Cada vez las calles se hacían más conocidas, y su corazón empezaba a later cada vez más fuerte. Todoroki le hablaba pero su voz se oía lejana.

Su concentración se había pegado a la autopista como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Porque ahí estaba a solo 100 metros de ella, la madlita entrada al cementerio donde tendría que enfrentarse a su marido.

Todoroki posó con sumo cuidado su mano sobre su pierna tratando de llamar su atención. Ochako volteó de inmediato al sentir lo frías que estas estaban al contacto directo con su piel. Entonces dijo esas dos palabras que tanto había querido ignorar.

\- Ya llegamos.

El trayecto hacia el lugar fue tortuoso. La lluvia se había intensificado y el aire estaba tan fuerte que sus escasas ropas se tambaleaban hacia atrás como oponiéndose a que continuara su camino. Y ojalá pudiera hacer caso a las señales que la misma naturaleza se atrevía a lanzar. Pero no podía. Su destino estaba marcado y en tan solo unos 50 pasos estaba ahí, sentado con una botella de whisky en la mano, la persona con la que había compartido su vida los últimos años y que se negaba a mirar a la cara por la verguenza.

Todoroki le acarició el hombro dándole conforte cuando vio su reacción al ver al pelinegro sentado al lado de la tumba de Toshinori. Al oir los pasos de ambos y una toz que se escapó estruendosa de los labios del peliblanco, Izuku se obligó a voltear y encontrarse con la deplorable escena de su aún esposa llegando en fachas a buscarlo. Empapada hasta lo imposible, con los ojos rojos y los labios morados, el cabello arruinado y una mueca de incomodidad enorme dibujada en la cara. Y claro, su mayor enemigo tomándola entre sus brazos.

¿Acaso él? La ira que se había formado en su interior incineró la compasión que había acumulado cual fogata ardiente al ver el estado de Ochako, cuando consideró la posibilidad.

¿De cualquier forma, entonces como el llegó a traerla hasta allí?

Se sintió tan estúpido que poco pudo contener sus emociones antes de pararse completamente dispuesto a tumbar a Todoroki al suelo y reventar su cráneo en mil pedazos.

Y es que ellos tenían un secreto. Un sucio secreto hecho por el bien común. Por la seguridad de Ochako y de la empresa, sus padres habían puesto su pesada carga sobre los hombros de jóvenes inexpertos, dejando este mundo antes siquiera de consultarles si estaban de acuerdo. Responsabilidades de herederos de una fortuna y algunas cosas más. Y consecuencias, por supuesto. Las malditas consecuencias. Consecuencias que venían en forma de su esposa con el cuerpo hecho girones y la dignidad arrastrándose en el lodo del cementerio.

\- Él no ha sido. - se adelantó la mujer a decir antes de que Izuku pudiera seguir creando teorías ridículas en su cabeza.

\- ¿Oh no? ¿Y entonces quién? ¡Admitelo, hijo de puta! - aferró sus manos en la chaqueta de Todoroki jalándolo hacia él con furia contenida.

Todoroki arqueó una ceja confundido. Si no era Izuku quien había dejado a Ochako así, ¿entonces quien mierda había sido? Se hizo una idea pero poco pudo pensar antes de que oyera un estallido de cristales burbujeando en sus oídos mezclándose con el repiqueteo incesante de la lluvia bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Tu lo hiciste no es así? - Ochako pegó un grito cuando vió al enclenque ser que tenía por marido tan amenazante al sostener una botella rota. Apuntándola hacia el peliblanco quien se había quedado inmóvil, en un severo estado de shock al notar la reacción de Midoriya. - ¡ Es imposible que ella haya hecho algo por su cuenta! - se acercó más y el hombre retrocedió aterrorizado, con las manos en alto, como si eso fuera suficiente para calmar al otro. - ¡Tú la violaste!

Y depronto los ojos de Ochako se tiñeron de cristales rotos y sangre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLAAAAAAA AHHHHH NO ME MATEN (huye por su vida)

Hm, básicamente Autora-chan fue consumida por una jodida depresión post- independencia que terminó en un brote de acné severo y varios kilos de menos. No encontraba ánimos para escribir y no quería dejarles un capítulo de porquería porque el hype después del anterior era grande.

Gracias por esperar tanto (si es que alguien aún quiere leer esto) y mil disculpas por la demora, espero el capítulo haya válido la espera.

Trataré de actualizar Sol de Otoño lo más pronto posible ahora que mi inspiración a vuelto. Les quiero mucho, un abrazo grande.

(1*) Referencia a La La Land. Si no la han visto se las recomiendo a menos que no les agraden los musicales.


End file.
